Los polos opuestos
by Cucuxumusu
Summary: Ichigo ha llegado al Japon del periodo Edo, Grimmjow le encuentra y se encapricha de el, sin embargo habrá otra persona que también le quiera para él, el daimio Ogichi. ¿Quien se quedara con la fresita?
1. Encuentro

Ichigo se encontraba encadenado por las muñecas, los grilletes que le hacían daño y se le clavaban en la piel, tenía la espalda pegada a la mugrienta pared de la que chorreaba una sustancia verde y pegajosa que prefería no saber que era . Hacia frio, le dolía la garganta al respirar y le temblaba todo el cuerpo desde el mediodía. Sus tripas rugieron por falta de alimento y llego a la conclusión de que si seguía así moriría. Lo único que le hacía sobreponerse y no caer en un sueño del que no sabía si despertaría, era el recuerdo de su amada Holanda.

Los campos interminables de verde hierba , la sombra de los molinos que se recortaba sobre el cielo azul… echaba de menos el ardiente sol, sobre todo en ese momento a punto de morir de congelación. Recordó a su familia y amigos, a sus dos pequeñas hermanas, a su padre… su padre …cuando volviese (si volvía) se iba a cargar al viejo a palos luego lo iba a cortar en pedacitos luego cogería los pedacitos y los tiraría una hoguera y luego…ahh

Todo había sido su culpa, si no lo hubiese convencido para enrolarse en el buque mercante, y si el capitán con pelos de punta y un parche en el ojo a lo pirata, tuviese sentido de la orientación, no se hubiesen perdido, y si no se hubiesen perdido no habría estallado la maldita tormenta, y si no hubiese estallado la tormenta no hubiesen naufragado, no habría sido arrestado y no estaría ahora pudriéndose en una asquerosa celda en un país lejano...Si ,todo era culpa del viejo. Algún día lo mataría.

Sin embargo ahora no era momento de pensar en cómo destruir a su padre(por muy divertido que pudiese ser),tenía que salir de ahí o moriría. Intento estirar una pierna por el suelo y sintió pinchazos por todo el cuerpo, estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición no era bueno para su salud. Suspiro resignado y una nube de vaho salió de su boca y se disolvió en el aire. No podía hacer nada, y menos en aquel estado, solo podía esperar a que la gente de aquel país se decidiese a hacer algo con él.

Entonces como si dios hubiese escuchado sus suplicas un hombrecillo de pelo rojo y tatuajes por medio cuello se paro enfrente de su celda, saco una llave y abrió la delgada puerta, luego se agacho a su lado y dándole golpecitos en la mejilla para que se despertase le dijo:

-¡ Levanta pedazo de escoria! El señor de la casa se ha dignado a verte, asique que vamos a quitarte tu peste a salvaje y a vestirte de manera decente. Compórtate o la próxima vez te juro que en vez de encerrarte te mato ¿entendiste desecho humano?

Ichigo que había estado mirando la pared se volvió hacia él y mirándole a los ojos le respondió

- Mueret… -una bofetada le cruzo la cara y le dejo una marca roja en la mejilla.

-Muy bien cómo parece que me has entendido sígueme-.

Le quito los grilletes y agarrándole del cuello le puso de pie, luego a empujones le saco de la celda y le llevo hacia el castillo. El cuerpo le dolía y tropezó siete veces en diez pasos, como si todo aquello fuera poco, la gente de la calle se le quedaba mirando con cara de espanto y repugnancia, el pelirrojo parecía disfrutar con aquello. Entraron en el enorme palacio que coronaba la cima de la montaña y Ichigo quedo asombrado con la extraña arquitectura del país, aquellos aleros retorcidos, los preciosos jardines, las pagodas…

De repente, cuando estaban cruzando un gran patio, su amigo pelirrojo se sobresalto y le lanzo un golpe por detrás de las piernas, Ichigo cayó al suelo de rodillas. Fue a protestar pero se encontró al chaval en una profunda reverencia.

-Lo lamento señor yo no sabía que usted estaría… yo lo lamento…lo llevaba a …- y así continuo durante un rato. Ichigo extrañado por su repentina actitud sumisa, miro al frente encontrándose entonces con unos profundos ojos azules que le miraban con curiosidad.

Tenía en frente a un hombre alto, fuerte con el pelo y ojos azules en una pose arrogante y altanera que desde el principio le irrito, una sonrisa de superioridad surcaba su cara. Llevaba la ropa típica de aquel país un kimono negro, con flores rosas hasta la cintura, que le dejaba medio pecho al descubierto, un cinturón azul le cerraba el kimono y le sujetaba dos espadas una corta y una larga sobre las que apoyaba una mano.

Frunció el ceño y lo miro retadoramente, el hombre pareció sorprenderse al principio, pero luego la sonrisa se amplió malignamente. Aquello iba a acabar mal. El hombre levanto una mano y el pelirrojo que seguía soltando escusas se cayó.

- ¿Este es el extranjero que encontraron medio muerto en la playa?

-Así es señor.

-¿Cómo te llamas enano?

Ichigo entrecerró mas los ojos y con un tono frio dijo:

- ¿y a ti que te import…?

Paff. Segunda bofetada en menos de una hora, nuevo record, si seguía así no duraría mucho en aquel país. El peli azul se le quedo mirando entre asombrado y divertido.

-Lo lamento mi señor, es un maldito… extranjero que no sabe… modales permitírmelo y me librare de él y …- el pelirrojo volvió a su retahíla y el de ojos azules alzo otra vez la mano para que callase.

- Me importan una mierda los detalles de tu incompetencia, pero quiero que le des un baño y una comida decente y luego le lleves a mi habitación ¿entendido escoria?

El pelirrojo se quedo callado un rato como si algo no cuadrase allí:

- perdón señor ¿a su habitación?-

El hombre suspiro exasperado, al parecer no tenía mucha paciencia.

– Si Renji a mi h-a-b-i-t-a-c-i-ó-n, parece que va a ver que educarle- y al decir esto se vivió hacia Ichigo y le sonrió. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de este. Aquello definitivamente iba a acabar mal. Luego volviéndose a dirigir al de tatuajes dijo:

- Y vuelve a ponerle una mano encima y la cabeza que ruede será la tuya-

El pelirrojo agacho la cabeza, se puso rojo como un tomate y agarrando a Ichigo que seguía en el suelo y se empezaba a reír de él, lo arrastro hacia dentro del palacio maldiciendo a su señor y su irresponsabilidad entre dientes.

El peli azul se quedo en el patio viendo la puesta de sol y en silencio. Si, aquello iba a ser muy divertido. Luego, lentamente, entro en el palacio.

Grimmjow se encontraba sentado en una enorme sala completamente vacía, lo único que decoraba la estancia y le daba vida, eran algunos cuadros en las paredes, unos biombos de papel y los tapices colgados del techo a modo de cortina. A la izquierda de la sala, las puertas estaban corridas dejando ver el jardín y un cielo con unas nubes oscuras. Pronto llovería.

Enfrente suyo se encontraba un hombre rubio con un ridículo sobrero. Ambos comían en silencio sin perturbar la tranquila paz de la sala. De repente, el hombre del sombrero se acerco una mano a la boca y se aclaro la garganta para llamar su atención, luego mirando al jardín dijo:

-Señor mañana vendrá el señor Ogichi.

Grimjow escupió la sopa de setas que hasta hace un momento estaba degustando, manchando en el proceso a su interlocutor.

-¿QUE?¿POR QUE? Joder.. que cojones quiere ese bastardo …- el hombre del sombrero se le quedo mirando, con una gota bajando por la sien, y un champiñón por la mejilla. Luego limpiándose la cara le recordó:

-Señor, relájese por favor-

- Si, relajación- dijo cogiendo aire- ¿Pero qué narices quiere ese gilipollas?-

-Señor, el emperador Yamamoto está enfermo y seguramente morirá, su hijo Aizen es el heredero, sin embargo, como en todo cambio de dinastía, este deberá nombrar a un nuevo Shogun, y usted y el señor Ogichi son los daimios mas impo..-

-Si, sí, eso ya lo sé ¿pero que quiere viniendo él aquí?- dijo cogiendo otra vez los palillos.

- Como le iba diciendo – dijo el del sombrero frunciendo el ceño- viene aquí para tratar el asunto, ya que una pelea entre los daimios más poderosos del país por el mando de shogun, desembocaría en una guerra civil, y con todo el respeto señor, el país no resistirá otra guerra civil cuando todavía no nos hemos recuperado de la anterior.

-Entiendo. En otras palabras, viene aquí para sobornarme o amenazarme para conseguir él el puesto de Shogun-

-Es usted pura perspicacia señor- dijo el del gorro sacando un abanico de alguna parte del kimono y ocultando su cara

-¡Deja de reírte de mi cabrón!- Dijo un Grimmjow cabreado ya con la actitud del otro, luego levantándose le pregunto-Bueno ya no se puede hacer nada ,¿y cuando viene el señorito?-

-Estará aquí al amanecer-

-¿QUE? ¿Y por que no me lo has dicho antes? tenemos que preparar la visita y…-

-Mi señor ya me he encargado de todo no tiene que preocuparse-

Grimmjow se le quedo mirando, con cara de idiota- Urahara no has respondido a mi pregunta-

-Jeje yo sabía que usted se lo iba a tomar mal, asique decidí decírselo lo más tarde posible para no amargarle el día- "ni que la tomase con nadie" pensó.

-Idiota- respondió el otro, aquel hombre le conocía demasiado y eso daba miedo- bueno pues si no me necesitas más me voy a la cama- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta opuesta de la sala.

-Buenas noches señor- respondió el del sombrero sonriendo y agitando una mano como un maniaco.

-Muérete- y cerró la puerta detrás suyo.


	2. Primera noche

Grimmjow abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. La habitación no era muy grande ni impresionante en sí, tenía un pequeño armario en la pared y una pequeña mesita contra la pared, el suelo estaba recubierto de esterillas desgastadas y la pálida luz de una vela iluminaba la estancia, sin embargo, lo que la hacía diferente de las demás, eran las vistas desde la ventana, ya que la habitación estaba en el segundo piso y se veía por encima de la valla del jardín, todo el valle y la playa.

El chico extranjero estaba sentado en medio de la habitación mirando por la ventana. Al abrirse la puerta se giro para ver quién era. Llevaba un kimono verde bastante corto y a diferencia del suyo hecho de la mejor seda el del chico era de simple algodón. Al parecer había acertado con el chaval, ahora sin la suciedad del barro y de la celda y sin esa ropa extraña que llevaba antes, se veía mucho mejor. Muchísimo mejor.

Se quedaron mirándose durante un momento, contemplándose mutuamente, con una mirada retadora por parte del extranjero e indiferente la suya. El chaval al final se rindió y aparto la vista mirando al suelo. Se veía a la legua que estaba incomodo, Grimmjow sonrió, mejor para él . Cerró la puerta tras él, luego todo lo lento que pudo para ponerle más nervioso, se acerco hasta el centro de la habitación y allí se sentó enfrente del chico. Entonces desprendió las espadas del cinto y las dejo en el suelo entre los dos.

-Bueno, empecemos desde cero, yo me llamo Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, soy uno de los señores más importantes de este país, a una orden mía pueden rodar las cabezas de miles de personas simplemente porque hayan respirado demasiado fuerte en mi presencia, o porque el té que hayan hecho estaba frio ¿Entiendes?. Bien, ahora dime enano ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Ichigo levanto una ceja, -"este tío tiene un problema grande de egocentrismo" -aun así el no se iba a quedar atrás:

-No te importa- contesto con una pose de" haz lo que quieras, conmigo no vas a poder". Grimmjow sonrió, había que reconocer que el chaval tenia cojones.

-Creo que no me he expresado con claridad, veras en este país los idiotas como tú no están permitidos, el que tu estés aquí me va a causar problemas asique simplemente te estoy intentando ofrecer una oportunidad para que me canezcas de que tu cabeza debe de seguir sobre tus hombros. Si lo consigues puede que te de una maldito barco para que vuelvas a tu maldito país así que dime ¿ cómo te llamas?- dijo cogiendo la espada larga y sonriendo con cara de "sí que puedo contigo y lo vas a lamentar"

Sin embargo Ichigo no contestó.

-Venga ya ,solo es tu nombre¿ qué voy a hacer con él?¿gastártelo?-dijo devolviendo la espada a su sitio en el suelo.

-Me…me llamo Ichigo- dijo no muy convencido.

-Ichigo ¿qué?- dijo solamente para tocarle las narices.

A Ichigo le empezó a palpitar una vena en la sien. "Qué fácil es molestarle" pensó Grimmjow.

-Kurosaki- dijo deletreando lentamente cada letra.

- Muy bien Kurosaki, a partir de ahora trabajaras en esta casa como mi sirviente ¿Entendido?-

Ichigo frunció el ceño.

-Espera ,¿no has dicho que me ibas a dar un barco para volver a mi casa?-

-He cambiado de parecer, un idiota como tú no tiene derecho a montar uno de mis maravillosos barcos, y menos para volver a su mugrienta casa-Dijo Grimmjow con cara de "te dije que lo lamentarías".

Y la gota colmo el vaso. Con un rápido movimiento Ichigo cogió la espada corta del suelo y al mismo tiempo que la desenvainaba empujo a Grimmjow hacia atrás. La vela oscilo en el aire y las sombras de la habitación se movieron. Grimmjow estaba en el suelo con la hoja de su propia espada en la garganta y Ichigo a horcajadas sobre su pecho con una mirada que asustaría al mismo demonio y con la espada en la mano.

Grimmjow sonrió aquello se estaba volviendo muy interesante.

-Dame un barco-

-No-

- Entonces te mato-

-Si me matas no te podre dar un barco y tendrás a medio país persiguiéndote-La mano en su garganta tembló.

-Me da igual, dame un barco-insistió.

-No-. La hoja se clavo más en su cuello y tubo que girar la cabeza para que no le rajase.

-Entonces solo me queda matarte- Grimmjow sonrió y le miro a los ojos.

-Entonces hazlo- La hoja no se movió. A Grimmjow aquel juego le estaba volviendo loco. El chaval le estaba volviendo loco. Aquella mezcla de poder y debilidad, esa arrogancia y sumisión, esa cara de odio y la de hace un rato de desesperación. Lentamente coló una mano por debajo del kimono del chico, encima de la rodilla y fue subiendo lentamente.

El chico se sorprendió al principio y luego se revolvió incomodo

-Para – Demando y con la mano libre intento detenerle pero el coló la otra y repitió el proceso por la otra pierna. Si quería detenerle tendría que soltar la espada.

-Te he dicho que pares- exigió intentando esquivar aquellas manos.

-O ¿Qué?- dijo levantándose sobre los codos y acercándose a él.

-O te mato-dijo sin convicción, aquello ya no se lo creía ni él. Rápidamente le cogió la muñeca con la que sostenía la espada y se la retorció hasta que soltó la espada, luego con un rápido movimiento le empujo hacia un lado y rodaron por la habitación. La llama se apago y la habitación se sumergió en penumbra.

Ichigo quedo tumbado sobre el frio tatami con Grimmjow sobre él con la cara a centímetros de la suya, le sujetaba firmemente las muñecas por encima de la cabeza con una sola mano.

-Ni se te ocurra- dijo Ichigo intuyendo lo que vendría a continuación.

-Lo siento por ti chaval pero ya se me ha ocurrido, además como le dije a Renji te tengo que enseñar modales.

Con la mano libre descendió por el cuerpo del chico hasta la cintura, luego con gestos precisos y rápidos le desato el cinturón y abrió el kimono. Después de contemplarle un rato aquello iba a ser un banquete, recorrió su pecho con la mano, memorizando toda la piel del chaval. Durante todo el proceso no aparto la vista de sus ojos en los que empezaba a asomar el miedo. Sin embargo el chaval no dijo nada y le sostuvo la mirada retadoramente.

Grimmjow sonrió, haber cuanto aguantaba así, bajo la boca hasta el cuello y empezó a lamérselo, el chico entonces contuvo la respiración, lentamente subió hasta su lóbulo y continuo con el proceso, mientras lamia, succionaba y chupaba la zona, su mano seguía acariciando el abdomen y los pezones. el chico seguía revolviéndose debajo suyo haciendo que la fricción entre sus cuerpos aumentara y excitándole cada vez más. Las respiraciones fueron acelerándose, el chico intentaba reprimir los gemido mordiéndose el labio, pero Grimmjow no le iba a dar esa satisfacción, quería que el chico suplicase y se comiese su estúpido orgullo, así que mientras descendía por su cuello para llegar al pecho, le clavo los dientes sin piedad en la clavícula. El chico grito aunque sonó mas a gemido de placer que de dolor.

-Cabron… juro que pagar..aas por esto- dijo entre suspiros. Grimmjow lamio la zona afectada mientras sonreía las defensas del chico iban bajando cada vez mas.

- Tu ya has tenido tu oportunidad, ahora me toca a mí- y descendió de nuevo sobre el sin que Ichigo pudiese hacer nada lamiendo y chupando hasta que el menor finalmente se rindió y comenzó el espectáculo…

…Grimmjow se quedo tumbado un rato mirando al chaval durmiendo, se había propasado un poco, el chico estaba débil y él le había forzado demasiado. Con esfuerzo se levantó, saco un futon del armario , colocó al chaval sobre él delicadamente, luego metiéndose él también con cuidado le abrazó.

-Eres solo mío ¿Entiendes?- susurro a Ichigo que dormía.

-No- susurro el chico en sueños, Grimmjow sonrió y se finalmente durmió.

Ichigo se despertó con el sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana y se removió en la cama tapándose más con la manta. Hacia frio y olía a tierra mojada. De repente recordó donde estaba y que había pasado, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente se sentó en la cama.

Su cuerpo chillo, grito y se deshizo en dolor. Vale, a partir de ahora habría que controlar los movimientos Entonces miro a su alrededor tenso y finalmente suspiro aliviado, estaba completamente solo.

De repente, la puerta de la entrada se abrió, mostrando a una mujer mayor con el pelo recogido en una larga trenza, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de serenidad:

-Disculpe joven, pero el señor requiere de su presencia en la reunión y si le dejo dormir más llegara usted tarde, asique por favor si no es mucha molestia ¿podría usted acompañarme?- dijo realizando una profunda reverencia apoyando su frente contra el suelo.

Ichigo todavía aturdido, intentó incorporarse y su cuerpo volvió a chillar y protestar por ello. La mujer viendo sus penosos esfuerzos por levantarse, se acerco hasta él y cogiéndolo del brazo le ayudo a ponerse de pie, luego sin soltarle le guio por el laberintico castillo. Si sabía lo que habían hecho la noche anterior no dio muestras de estar enterada, le trato con amabilidad ayudándole en todo lo que podía. Le dieron de desayunar, le bañaron otra vez "¿ y esta obsesión por la higiene?" pensó Ichigo, aun así disfruto del baño caliente que consiguió relajar sus músculos. Luego, finalmente, le vistieron con ropas mucho mas decentes que la vez anterior. Un kimono de seda negro, parecido al que había llevado Grimmjow la primera vez que le vio, solo que este, llevaba bordado dragones dorados y rojos, una cinta color escarlata le cerraba el Kimono.

Luego la amable mujer le condujo por los pasillos hasta una sala y antes de abrirle la puerta le pidió amablemente que se comportara, ya que al parecer el invitado era importante y el futuro del país podría depender de aquella reunión "¿Entonces para que me hacen venir si yo no tengo nada que ver con esto?"pensó extrañado. Aun así entró en la sala.

Había un hombre con sombrero a rallas sentado en un cojín, encima de una plataforma baja, nada más verle, el hombre se levantó y se acerco hasta él a grandes zancadas. Entonces como si se conociesen de toda la vida el hombre le dio un fuerte abrazo levantándolo del suelo. El cuerpo de Ichigo ya se había quedado afónico de tanto gritar y pedir auxilio. Finalmente le dejo en el suelo y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le preguntó:

-Vaya, así que tu eres el chaval con el que Grimmjow se entretuvo ayer, guauuu realmente estas muy bien, bueno, dime ¿Te lo pasaste bien?¿Es tan bestia Grimmjow como parece? Cuéntamelo absolutamente todo- y se le quedo sonriendo con cara de psicópata.

Ichigo se quedo a cuadros. Abrió la boca con cara de susto y la volvió a cerrar sin saber que decir.

- Pues… yo no….quien… tu….-Finalmente respiro hondo para aclarar su mente y respondió frunciendo el ceño- Mira no sé quién eres, pero vuelve a tocarme las narices y te parto la…-

La puerta del final se abrió de golpe y Grimmjow entró con cara de cansancio, aquel día llevaba un kimono azul claro. Ichigo inmediatamente empezó a sudar y a ponerse nervioso.

-Urahara deja de molestar al chico- Dijo sentándose en el cojín del medio de la plataforma. El tal Urahara sonrió y tomando a Ichigo de la mano le condujo hasta la plataforma. Mientras caminaba Ichigo intento contener el dolor, no le iba a permitir a Grimmjow burlarse de él, ya suficiente había tenido.

Urahara le dijo que se sentase en un cojín a la derecha de Grimmjow mientras él lo hacía a la izquierda y le pidió además que no hablase durante la reunión. Paso por delante de Grimmjow y este le sonrió con una mirada burlona.

-¿Qué?¿Has dormido bien enano?-

Ichigo quiso partirle la cara y borrar esa maldita sonrisa de su cara, pero la cantidad de guardias en la sala le hicieron dimitir. Entonces sin mirarle respondió un seco –Muérete- y luego con la mayor arrogancia que pudo se sentó en el cojín. Inmediatamente su cuerpo lloro de placer dando gracias al cielo. Su cara, sin embargo, no mostró emoción alguna.

-Bueno pues si ya estamos todos, hacerle pasar- Suspiro Grimmjow. Aquello iba para largo.

Aparecieron dos hombres, uno alto y arrogante y uno más bajo y delgado detrás. Ambos llevaban ropa de viaje, aunque aun manchados del barro del camino, destilaban el poder y arrogancia propio de los que tienen medio mundo en su mano osease nobles. El primero tenía el pelo blanco aunque era bastante joven y lo que más destacaba de él eran sus inquietantes ojos dorados.

Su compañero tenía el pelo negro, cara de pena y dos cicatrices que le bajaban desde los ojos hasta la barbilla.

Haciendo una levísima reverencia, que toco s narices a Grimmjow se, sentaron en el suelo fuera de la plataforma.

-Buenos días señor Shirosaki Ogichi, bienvenido a mi humilde casa, espero que su estancia sea agradable. Me han dicho que quería usted tratar un asunto de suma importancia conmigo asique dígame de que se trata e intentare ayudarle- Respondió Grimmjow todo lo educadamente que pudo haciendo él también una reverencia hacia su invitado. Ichigo alucinaba. Grimmjow. Haciendo una reverencia y hablando educadamente. Le miro como si hubiese visto a un alíen.

Ogichi mientras tanto levantó una ceja.

-No me toques las narices Grimmjow, sabes perfectamente a que he venido aquí idiota, asique deja de hacerme perder el tiempo con tu absurda palabrería y vamos al tema, cuanto antes deje de ver tu asquerosa cara mejor- respondió sin respeto alguno y sin dignarse a mirarle siquiera, sus uñas parecían mucho más interesantes.

La vena en la frente de Grimmjow empezó a cobrar proporciones peligrosas mientras intentaba controlarse para no matarle ahí mismo. Ichigo por su parte se descojonaba tapándose la mano con la boca para que no se viese su sonrisa. Fue entonces cuando Ogichi le miro por primera vez desde que entró.

El chico llevaba un kimono negro bastante ajustado resaltando su musculatura, tenia porte elegante y algo chulesco aunque se veía a la legua que no pertenecía a la nobleza por lo incomodo que se veía, pero lo que más le impresiono sin embargo, fue su cara, exactamente idéntica a la suya, mismos ojos, nariz y boca aunque de distinta tonalidad. Sus ojos marrones contrastaban con los suyos dorados, su pelo naranja con el suyo blanco, piel pálida contra morena. Nada más verle le cayó bien, no supo decir si fue por el hecho de que se estuviese riendo de Grimmjow o por el de que fuese idéntico a él.

-Bien entonces acabemos con esto, dime qué quieres y lárgate- Contesto Grimmjow secamente.

-Quiero que hagamos una cuerdo para que yo me vuelva shogun y tú te quedes al margen.- respondió Ogichi sin apartar la vista del muchacho que se empezaba a remover incomodo.

- Me tomas por idiota, ¿quién con dos dedos de frente haría eso? Déjate de gilipolleces y dime qué cojones quieres-

Ogichi finalmente se volvió hacia Grimmjow con una media sonrisa en su cara y cara se absoluta superioridad.

-Grimmjow, seamos sinceros, tú no tienes dos dedos de frente-Grimmjow izo un amago de levantarse, le partiría la cara a ese idiota, le importaba una mierda si provocaba una guerra civil. Sin embargo para su desgracia fue detenido por Urahara- pero supongo que tienes razón- Continuo Ogichi- te ofrezco a cambio de tu sumisión las provincias de Akita, Morioka y Aomori, así como un futuro enlace entre nuestros dos futuros descendientes, si como dices tienes dos dedos de frente acepta y me dame las gracias-

Grimmjow recapacito, el territorio que le ofrecía era la tercera parte del territorio Japonés, la oferta en general era buena, aun así, por orgullo propio mas que por otra cosa contestó:

-No pienso acept…-

- Entonces no me queda más remedio que darte esto. Ulquiora- dijo tendiéndole una mano a su subordinado, que deposito un pergamino enrollado en su palma. Entonces, Ogichi, con un movimiento fluido se lo lanzó a Grimmjow que lo agarro al vuelo. El pergamino tenía el sello del emperador.

Tras leerlo durante un tiempo, Grimmjow levanto la cabeza y con una mirada de preocupación y derrota anuncio con un tono carente de emoción alguna.

-En ese caso acepto el trato- Los murmullos estallaron en la habitación.

-Como suponía- Contesto Ogichi sonriendo, luego de firmaron algunos papeles y Ogichi se levanto y salió de la estancia dirigiéndose a la habitación que le habían asignado, mañana volvería a su casa.


	3. Problemas

Bueno siento el retraso pro es que estoy hasta arriba de trabajo Sorry weno aquí el siguiente cap espero que les guste, sorry pero no habrá lemon (en el siguiente si XD no se preocupen)

* * *

><p>Ichigo estaba sentado en un porche de la gran mansión viendo como llovía y escuchando el sonido que hacia el agua al caer contra las piedras, el olor atierra mojada era penetrante y hacia frió, sin embargo la vista era asombrosa, aquel viejo arce de hojas rojo sangre que destacaba contra el verde del resto del jardín, y las grises y tristes piedras. Estaba empezando a oscurecer aunque a él poco le importaba. Tenía la mente en otra parte.<p>

Recordaba su país, tan verde como la imagen que tenía delante, aunque mucho mas cálido que este. Intento volver a analizar la reunión de esta mañana, aunque seguía sin comprender nada. Suspiro aburrido y cogió la taza de té que descansaba al lado de su mano, se había quedado frio pero ya poco le importaba.

Oyó unos pasos acercándose por la pasarela de madera y giro rápidamente la cabeza, desde la noche anterior se estaba volviendo bastante paranoico llevaba todo el día esquivando a Grimmjow y no pensaba volver a verle. Una cara idéntica a la suya le devolvió la mirada, el tal señor Ogichi se acerco hasta él se había cambiado de ropa y llevaba ahora un kimono rojo con nubes doradas, entonces con una sonrisa fingida le pregunto si se podía sentar con él, aunque antes de que pudiese contestar ya lo había hecho. Mas pegado de lo que una persona normal haría

-No me deberías pedir permiso a mí, la casa no es mía-Dijo aun así volviendo a contemplar la lluvia. El extraño hombre se rio.

-Jajaja me caes bien chaval ¿Cómo te llamas?- Después de lo que le había pasado ayer con Grimmjow contesto sin dudar:

-Ichigo-

El hombre a su lado se descojono "¿Qué nombre es ese?".

- No te rías de mi nombre pedazo de imbécil- dijo dándole una colleja. El hombre dejo de reírse instantáneamente y se le quedo mirando fijamente con cara seria de profundo enfado. ¿Que acababa de hacer? ¿ Le había dado una colleja al noble más importante de aquel maldito país de sádicos?. Un sudor frio le bajo por la espalda a Ichigo. Iba a morir.

- Bueno , ¿y qué haces aquí? Eres un extranjero ¿no?- dijo con un tono bastante serio.

-Jeje, si…Pueees… No lo sé la verdad- Respondió con la mirada ausente- Supuestamente debería haber acabado en las indias pero hubo un problema con el barco, "o con un capitán" y luego llegue aquí y me metieron en prisión, luego me trajeron al palacio y bueno el resto te lo puedes imaginar- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa falsa.

-Vamos que estas aquí por pura casualidad- Respondió desinteresado.

-Si bueno, algo así-dijo sorbiendo mas té. Si no tenía interés que no preguntase.

-¿ y te gusta este lugar?- pregunto Ogichi mirándole de reojo con media sonrisa surcando su enfado se le había pasado en dos segundos, además, Ichigo, no seguía el protocolo impuesto para hablar con alguien como él: contestaba sinceramente, sin hipocresía ni segundas intenciones, a Ogichi que nunca había mantenido aquel tipo de conversaciones francas, cada vez le agradaba más el muchacho, su sinceridad y rebeldía.

-No – contesto Ichigo sin dudarlo.

-¿Por? Espera, espera… no me lo digas…-Dijo serio de nuevo-… es por Grimmjow ¿verdad?- Ichigo no dijo nada solamente se quedo serio"¿cómo demonios lo ha adivinado? y Ogichi se echo a reír.

- Lo sabia- dios, aquel chico era tan fácil de leer.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación y apareció un muy cabreado Grimmjow por ella.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí bastardo? -Dijo dirigiéndose a Ichigo.

-Pues…-Empezó este, que no entendía nada.

-Estaba hablando conmigo ¿o es que no lo ves?- Respondió Ogichi por Ichigo. Ogichi había fruncido el ceño por la intromisión. Se lo estaba pasando bien.

-Contigo no hablaba idiota-

-Grimmjow por favor callat …- Siguió Ichigo

-No creo que debas hablar así con un invitado a tu casa y menos con uno que dentro de poco será tu superior ¿no crees?- Le provoco Ogichi.

-Ogichi no creo que debas hab…-Empezó Ichigo intentando poner paz, aunque no entendiese muy bien la situación.

- Bueno pues siento interrumpirlos, pero esta es mi casa y tú te vienes conmigo - dijo agarrando a Ichigo por el cuello del kimono y arrastrándolo dentro de la casa. Ichigo empezó a protestar pero al ver que no serbia de nada se resigno, despidiéndose de Ogichi y haciendo que Grimmjow frunciese más el ceño.

Ogichi se quedo fuera con una mirada peligrosa, pero no hizo nada, cogió la taza que Ichigo había estado bebiendo y se la llevo a sus labios. Lentamente su mente comenzó a trazar el plan.

.

.

.

Grimmjow arrastro a Ichigo por el castillo hasta llegar a la habitación que habían compartido la noche anterior, luego lanzo a Ichigo al interior y cerró la puerta.

-Se puede saber que cojones te pasa ahora- le espeto Ichigo nada más levantarse. Grimmjow le agarro del cuello y acercándoselo a milímetros de la cara le dijo:

-No vuelvas a hablar con él- respondió fríamente , luego le soltó.

-¿Por qué?- demando Ichigo- Parece una buena persona y además tú no me das ordenes- le respondió simplemente por llevarle la contraria, estaba ya hasta las narices de la personalidad del peli azul.

Grimmjow perdió completamente los nervios. Le soltó una bofetada que le tiro al suelo, luego mirándole con una mirada de odio profundo que dejo congelado a Ichigo le soltó.

-Tú me perteneces, eres mío y no pienso dejar que nadie, nunca más te dirija la palabra, si te dijo que no hables con alguien, tu lo haces sin rechistar, si te digo que te tires por un precipicio, tú te tiras ¿entendido?-.

Ichigo desde el suelo respondió -No-

Una patada se dirigió a su estomago. Perdió todo el aire almacenado en sus pulmones y rodo por el suelo chocando contra la pared. Un tirón en el pelo le hizo incorporarse a duras penas y ponerse de rodillas. Grimmjow le miro con una mirada demasiado intensa, sin admitir objeciones, otra vez a milímetros de la suya.

-¿Te he preguntado que si has entendido?-.

Ichigo también perdió el control, aquello ya era demasiado, le tratan como una mierda y casi muere, luego le violan y hacen como si no hubiese pasado nada y ahora esto. Le devolvió a Grimmjow la misma mirada de odio que hace un momento este le había dedicado a él, luego le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara y una patada al estomago que le mando volando. Ojo por ojo diente por diente. Luego, ya de pie, escupió al suelo la sangre de la boca y mostrando su cara de desprecio absoluto concluyó.

-Estás enfermo-.Y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Grimmjow se quedo en el suelo sin moverse. Los minutos pasaron y la lluvia siguió callendo, Luego dio un puñetazo en el suelo y levantándose salió de la habitación."Mierda, mierda, mierda ".

.

.

.

Ogichi seguía sentado en el mismo sitio en el que había estado sentado con Ichigo. El plan ya estaba completamente trazado:

-Yoruichi-

Una sombra negra apareció a su lado sentada en la madera, con la espalda apoyada en la columna que sujetaba el techo. Era una mujer delgada y fuerte.

-¿Si señor?-

-Quiero al chico- dijo mirando la lluvia que seguía sin parar. Si seguían así el viaje de regreso se iba a hacer pesado.

La mujer tomo el vaso de té que reposaba al lado de su señor y acercándoselo a la boca con una mano y mirando a Ogichi pregunto :

-¿Estáis seguro?-

Ogichi sonrió, siempre le hacia la misma pregunta y siempre le respondía lo mismo. Arrebatándole el vaso de las manos antes de que bebiera, respondió:

-¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?- luego empino el vaso y lo dejo sobre la madera sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

-Entiendo- y la sombra desapareció. La lluvia empezaba lentamente a remitir. Ogichi se levanto tirando el vaso sin querer, luego se dirigió a su habitación. Mañana seria un nuevo día y muy largo.

.

.

.

Ichigo caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, acababa de salir la luna blanca y reluciente de entre las nubes y esta, proyectaba sombras plateadas sobre los tablones del suelo. Todavía le dolía el estomago de la patada y notaba la zona de la mejilla caliente, con lo que la debería de tener roja, además el mordisco que le había dado Grimmjow ayer todavía no se había curado y escocía.

Estaba decidido a escaparse, no aguantaría allí ni un día más. Una nube tapo la luna. De repente sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban desde atrás y unas manos le colocaron un trapo mojado en la boca. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y se asustó. Luego su mente empezó a atar cabos e intento soltarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde y cayo inerte sobre unos fuertes brazos. "Mierda" fue lo último que pensó antes de perder el conocimiento y caer en la oscuridad.

.

.

Grimmjow se despertó en la habitación destrozada. El espejo estaba roto, la mesa volcada y la vela había rodado por la habitación, esparciendo la cera que se había solidificado formando una media luna blanca. Lentamente busco la figura caliente a su lado bajo las mantas, pero al no encontrarla abrió los ojos, "Es verdad, ayer no encontré a Ichigo". Despacio se levantó y cogió un kimono que había tirado por la habitación en su ataque de furia, miles de trozos de espejo cayeron de él produciendo un sonido delicado y metálico. Salió por la puerta poniéndoselo y sin preocuparse por cerrar. Seguramente medio castillo ya sabía lo que había pasado.

Miles de sirvientes le salieron al paso para atender a su amo, pero él les despacho a todos con leves gestos de su mano. Finalmente llego a la habitación de siempre atándose el cinturón del kimono de cualquier manera, allí ya le estaba esperando Urahara y un desayuno recién servido que humeaba y esparcía su olor por la habitación. Un bol de arroz, sopa de tofu, una ensalada de algas, fruta y su querida taza de té.

Se sentó sin abrir la boca y empezó a comer. Se veía a la legua que estaba de mal humor, o al menos más de lo normal. Después tomo la taza de té, que tranquilizo a sus famélicas tripas y templo sus nervios, aquella bebida era mágica.

-¿Se ha ido ya?- preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Sí, partió al amanecer-

-Bien- y siguieron comiendo en silencio.

Al final Urahara no aguanto más y tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?-

-Nada-

-Ya- dijo sin creerse que de la nada, había surgido en la mandíbula de su señor un moratón color morado oscuro. Pero como Grimmjow estaba de mal humor y al parecer no quería hablar de ello. Cambió de tema.

-Bueno, em ¿Sabes dónde está Ichigo? No le he visto en todo el día-

Grimmjow se atragantó pero lo supo disimular más o menos bien. ¿Dónde estaba el chico?.

-Renji- Llamó mientras por la puerta entraba el samurái de pelo rojo fuego.

-¿Si señor?-

-Busca a Ichigo y tráelo aquí de inmediato-

-Entendido- y salió por la puerta después de hacer una larga reverencia.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio interrumpido solamente por la fuente del jardín, que después de las lluvias de los últimos días cantaba con nuevas fuerzas.

Pasaron los minutos, ambos habían acabado el desayuno hace rato y Renji seguía sin dar muestras de vida, Grimmjow se empezó a impacientar. Finalmente se escucharon pasos sobre la pasarela y apareció Renji. Su cara mostraba desconcierto.

-Señor…em… yo lo siento pero no he podido encontrarle-

-¿Perdón?- contesto Grimmjow, aquel día había despertado con muy poca paciencia y el pelirrojo estaba pasando la línea peligrosa.

-Yo… ¡nosotros! Le hemos buscado por toda la mansión pero… em… no le encontramos. He preguntado a los sirvientes, pero nadie parece haberle visto desde ayer por la noche cuando salió de vuestra habitación después de que ustedes…intercambiasen opiniones.-

"Así que fue por eso" adivino Urahara con el doble sentido de Renji. "Bueno entonces es normal que el chico se escapase, a veces Grimmito se pasa bastante con sus cambios de humor, pero aun así no me esperaba que le dejase un recuerdo así en la cara, parece bastante…"

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos corriendo por la pasarela, un chaval bajo y débil se acerco a Renji resoplando exhausto y le entrego un papel.

-Capitán…Hemos encontrado esto... haa…en el ala sur- Renji cogió el papel y lo leyó rápidamente , su cara se puso roja, luego adelantándose se lo entrego a Grimmjow preparado para lo peor, aquello era su culpa.

Era un papel pequeño doblado por la mitad, una única frase estaba trazada dentro "Mejora tu deficiente seguridad, el chico es nuestro." Una cara sacando la lengua era toda la firma.

La mente de Grimmjow tardo un momento en entender el mensaje y sacar conclusiones. Habían secuestrado a Ichigo y habían dejado un papel en su lugar como única pista. Su seguridad era buena, lo sabía ya que el mismo la supervisaba. Solo habían podido ser ninjas, Renji no tenía la culpa no podía haber hecho nada por impedirlo. Contratar ninjas era caro. A Ichigo solo le habían visto cuatro o cinco personas desde que llegó. Urahara, Renji, él mismo, Ogichi, su ayudante…

Entonces todo encajo.

-Renji, Urahara- dijo con una voz que capto rápidamente la atención de ambos, algo serio iba a pasar.

- Convoquen a mi ejercito, recauden dinero y provisiones, envíen mensajeros a todos nuestros aliados para que se reúnan aquí lo más rápido posible, que todo hombre que pueda sostener una espada sea armado y entrenado, partiremos en menos de medio mes. El objetivo será el territorio del señor Ogichi.- su tono correspondía a alguien de su categoría. No permitía replicas.

A Renji se le ilumino la cara, aunque no comprendía que había pasado, respondió un rápido y alegre-Si, señor- y salió disparado por la puerta. Urahara en cambio cogió el papel que Grimmjow había arrugado en sus manos y lo leyó tranquilamente, ya no parecía aquel amable señor que siempre gastaba bromas a la gente.

-¿Sabes que si lo haces el país se sumirá en una guerra civil?-

-Si-

-¿ Sabes que el país no aguantara otra guerra civil?

-Si-

- No te puedo hacer cambiar de idea diga lo que diga ¿verdad?-

- No… he intentado portarme bien y ser un buen chico por el maldito país. Acepte el acuerdo sin oponerme, ¡aun a costa de mi honor!, por el maldito país. Acepté que me diesen una bofetada sin siquiera apartarme, pero no voy a ofrecer la otra mejilla sin hacer nada.- Sus ojos destilaban odio puro.

El hombrecillo tapo su cara con el abanico ocultando su boca. Pensó hacer una broma sobre lo de la mejilla morada que tenía su amo y lo que acababa de decir, pero no era el mejor momento. Levanto la cabeza con gesto decidido.

-Entonces que así sea. Iremos a la guerra-

* * *

><p>Pos ya sta se va a armar gorda os lo aseguro, esperare reviews o no sigo escribiendo Ò.Ó<p> 


	4. Convivencia

Weno aqui el cuarto capitulo y el segundo Lemon (explicito asique quien no lo quiera leer que no lea) lo he intentado hacer mejor que el anterior, no se si lo he consegido, no acabo tampocode pillar la personalidad de Ogichi (es tan frustrante) u.u

weno no les cuento mis problemas espero que lo disfruten n.n

* * *

><p>Ichigo no sentía tan bien desde hacía mucho tiempo, estaba tumbado en una nube y no hacia frio. Si estaba muerto y aquello era el infierno, no le importaba quedarse allí por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, todo los sueños acaban y el maldito sol en aquel momento no le dejaba descansar como era debido, se movió para intentar esquivar el maldito rayo de sol, y en el proceso abrió un ojo, delante de su cara había un pálido pecho que por la musculatura que tenia debería de ser de un hombre, fue subiendo la vista aun dormido, clavícula, cuello, mandíbula, boca, Ogichi…<p>

-Buenos días- respondió con una sonrisa de burla.

Ichigo se despertó de inmediato y se aparto del abrazo que le estaba dando Ogichi, sin embargo perdió apoyo y cayó al suelo de espaldas golpeándose la cabeza. Se quedo mirando al techo durante un rato, aquel techo demasiado recargado con dragones tigres y pájaros que se entremezclaban con plantas y objetos extraños, los dorado, rojos y el marrón de la madera se repartían entre las distintas figuras, era extraño pero bonito a su manera.

Se incorporo levemente quedando sobre sus codos, el suelo era de mármol con alfombras de pieles sobre él, aunque lo que más destacaba era la cama, la primera que veía desde que había llegado al pais, aquello debía de ser la nube. Ogichi le miraba tumbado de lado, con una mano apoyada en la cadera y el pecho descubierto. Su sonrisa de superioridad le surcaba la cara.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En mi casa-

-Am- Ichigo se levanto del suelo, gracias a dios estaba vestido

- ¿y qué hago aquí?-

- Te he secuestrado- respondió como si estuviese hablando del tiempo, luego se levanto, llevaba pantalones holgados atados al tobillo. Ichigo dio las gracias. Luego se acerco hacia él y le miro desde sus cinco centímetros más de altura.

- No pareces muy preocupado-

-¿Debería estarlo?- le reto Ichigo.

- No- Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta redonda- Sígueme, vamos ha desayunar-

Ichigo ni lo dudo, no quiso preguntar por qué lo había hecho, ni por que estaba durmiendo con él.

En el palacio hacía calor no como en el de Grimmjow, debería de estar más al sur, recorrieron una serie de pasillos que daba a jardines decorados con piedras y bambú que ha Ichigo le recordaron a los que había visto en un libro sobre china.

-¿Eres chino?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Jaja te has dado cuenta, no, no lo soy, pero mis antepasados si, esto es lo que me dejaron como herencia…o algo así-

Entraron a un salón y se sentaron a comer a una mesa con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, a Ichigo le dio reparo comer en algo tan caro pero Ogichi le quito importancia y finalmente se sentaron, trajeron la comida y comieron en silencio.

De repente Ogichi le pregunto:

-¿Donde te hiciste esos moretones y la herida de la cara?-

Ichigo se miro dentro del kimono y descubrió una mancha negra que le recorría medio torso.

-No lo sé- contesto ignorando lo que había pasado.

-Fue Grimmjow ¿verdad?-

Ichigo se metió un trozo de pollo en la boca y no contestó. Ogichi suspiró, pero no pregunto más.

-…Le voy a matar, por todo lo que me ha hecho- afirmo Ichigo sin levantar la vista del plato.

Ogichi sonrió sin poder evitarlo, aquel chaval era igual que él.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo?- le pico- él es uno de los señores más importantes de Japón, tiene un ejército y gente que le protege de idiotas kamikazes como tú, además ha tenido un entrenamiento militar prácticamente desde que nació, sabe manejar todo tipo de armas que puedas imaginar. Y tú, un extranjero sin poder alguno, débil y herido después de lo que te han hecho pasar, que no sabe ni manejar una espada, ni dar una patada en condiciones ¿quieres matarlo? No me hagas reír-

-…Entonces enséñame-

Ogichi se quedo sin palabras. El chico le miraba con una mirada decidida, sonrió, cada vez la cosa se ponía mejor, se le acababa de ofrecer en bandeja de plata sin darse ni cuenta. Aquel chico era un prodigio y demasiado temerario o idiota y no pillaba las indirectas, pero a él le daba igual, no iba a desaprovechar aquella oportunidad.

-¿ Estás seguro? No me voy a contener contigo simplemente porque me caigas bien ¿sabes chaval?- pregunto apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta. Aquello estaba siendo muy fácil.

-Si- contesto Ichigo sin saber donde se metía.

.

.

Las semanas pasaron y la vida de Ichigo se redujo a levantarse, comer, entrenar, bañarse "como no", meditar y dormir cuando se lo permitían. Ogichi supervisaba todos sus ejercicios y le corregía cuando hacia algo mal: que si el ángulo de la rodilla estaba mas abierto de lo que debía, que no se mirase los pies cuando atacaba, que si el par de fuerzas para coger potencia… A pesar del entrenamiento inhumano, Ichigo fue adquiriendo fuerza y destreza, gracias a dios aprendía deprisa. Una vez al día hacia un combate de prueba contra Ogichi en el que acababa por los suelos, con Ogichi encima de él riéndose, e impidiendo que escapase.

A lo largo de los días fue naciendo entre ellos un especie de amistad, si se podía llamar así a dar órdenes y obedecerlas. Dormían juntos en la habitación de Ogichi, a Ichigo no le importaba, haría cualquier cosa por dormir en una cama y no en el duro suelo, además Ogichi no intentaba nada raro como el psicópata de Grimmjow, a veces amanecían abrazados, pero Ichigo lo atribuía a que Ogichi se movía mucho cuando dormía.

Aquel día después del combate en el que Ichigo había conseguido sobrevivir durante cinco minutos, se dirigió al baño a quitarse el sudor. Al final se había acostumbrado a aquel ritual, es mas le empezaba a gustar. Después de frotarse con la esponja y aclarase con el agua, Ichigo se metió en la bañera, que el llamaría más bien piscina, y se relajo instantáneamente, aquello era la gloria.

Entonces se abrió la puerta de repente y un sonriente Ogichi apareció por ella.

-¡ Ichigo! ¿ Que andas haciendo sin mi cabrón?-

- ¡ Ogichi! ¿Qué haces aquí idiota?- dijo Ichigo zambulléndose hasta el cuello.

- Pues no sé, ¿que se puede hacer en un baño?.- dijo quitándose el kimono y tirándolo a una esquina, luego se acerco donde estaba Ichigo sumergido en la nube de vapor y le revolvió el pelo mojado.

- Vamos a bañarnos juntos ¿vale? Espérame, estoy contigo en un momento- y se dirigió a las duchas.

- ¿Pero qué dices idiota ?– Ichigo se estaba empezando a alarmar, ¿es que los japoneses no tenían pudor?

- ¿venga mi rey que va a pasar? Los dos somos hombres. No tienes nada que no haya visto antes, te lo prometo- dijo con un deje de hastió en la voz.

Ichigo no dijo nada, se quedo en el agua flotando, tenso hasta que al final al ver que el otro no le daba importancia él también se relajó, apoyó los brazos en el borde de la bañera y hecho el cuello hacia atrás. Por la ventana se veía la luna y el atardecer, hacía calor.

Sintió el agua ondularse y giro la vista, Ogichi se estaba metiendo en la bañera cerca de él. Ichigo giro rápidamente la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y Ogichi se rio.

-¿Qué pasa?¿ has visto algo que te gustaba?- pregunto arrogante. Ichigo ni contesto, había que reconocer que Ogichi estaba bastante bien, además tras lo de Grimmjow sus hormonas estaban un poco revolucionadas.

Ogichi suspiro, el chico había estado últimamente en las nubes, luego se agacho y se sentó al lado de Ichigo que retiro su brazo del borde de la bañera para dejarle espacio. Seguía sin mirarle.

Ogichi aprovecho entonces para mirarle él, el chico por supuesto estaba completamente desnudo, solo le veía medio pecho, ya que el resto lo ocultaba el agua oscura, aun así no quedo nada decepcionado. Había cogido musculatura con el entrenamiento y esto le hacían parecer más mayor y maduro, había perdido el aspecto aniñado y se veía increíblemente bien. El chico estaba moreno de la travesía en el barco, supuso y aquello le daba un aspecto exótico después de la palidez tan de moda en su maldito país. En su clavícula podía ver una cicatriz parecida a un mordisco, aunque la herida se le había curado hacia mucho. El pelo mojado se le pegaba a la piel y dejaba caer gotas que rodaban por ella hasta unirse a las demás en el agua. Ogichi bajo la cabeza.

-Lo siento mi rey- dijo poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, Ichigo se volvió al instante alarmado- Pero no puedo mas- sonrió mientras tiraba del pelo hacia y pasaba una pierna por encime de las del chico quedando sentado encima suyo con una mano en su nuca y otra en el borde de la bañera para aguantar el equilibrio.

Luego acercando su boca a la del chico le dio un lametazo en esta y empezó a morderle el labio inferior, entonces para su sorpresa el chico le abrazo por el cuello y abrió la boca juntando su lengua con la suya en un beso más profundo. Empezó entonces una batalla para ver quien tenía dominio sobre quien, el beso se volvió cada vez mas salvaje y Ichigo acabó perdiendo por falta de aire. Se separo y tras recobrar el aliento miro a Ogichi que tenía una mirada intensa y seria. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ogichi tiro más de su pelo obligándole a llevar la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzo a devorar su cuello.

Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, ¿por qué siempre acababa así?¿Por qué había correspondido al beso? Era ciento que Ogichi no estaba nada mal y muchas veces se había sorprendido a si mismo mirándole de reojo en los entrenamientos, pero aquello era absurdo. Aun así seguía sin hacer nada para detenerle," bueno supongo que por desahogarse de vez en cuando no pasa nada ¿no? No es como si fuese a tener consecuencias, aun así después de la ultima vez debería odiarlo ¿Seré masoca?".

Ogichi fue bajando por su pecho pero Ichigo no le prestaba atención, su mente se encontraba lejos, en los recuerdos de la vez pasada cuando Grimmjow lo había violado, había sido un bestia sin ninguna delicadeza pero aun así le había gustado. ¿ Que estaría haciendo Grimmjow ahora?¿ le estaría buscando?...

Ogichi al ver que después de diez minutos el chico no reaccionaba para nada, levanto la cara de aquel torneado pecho y estirándose le miro a los ojos. Ichigo tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- pregunto cabreado y con aquel tono serio que solía usar cuando lo estaba.

"Mierda"- nada, tu sigue a lo tuyo- respondió sin darle importancia. Ogichi frunció el ceño.

-Estabas pensando en el gilipollas de Grimmjow ¿verdad?- la cara de incredulidad del chico le dio la razón- Bien con que esas tenemos mi rey, bien juguemos a un juego- dijo mirándole desde arriba con cara de superioridad y maldad, haciendo que Ichigo temblara.- ya que no pareces muy interesado en alegrarme los oídos con tus gemidos, si mientras yo continuo tu emites el más mínimo ruido, cuando acabemos volveré a empezar,¿ entiendes?-

-¿Qué?- Ichigo había vuelto a la realidad.

- Yo voy a seguir con lo que hacía, gime y lo haremos una segunda vez, gime otra vez y lo haremos una tercera, otra y una cuarta-

- ¿Qué? No espera…- pero le habían vuelto a tirar del pelo y Ogichi había desaparecido de su campo de visión. Ogichi por su parte ya no se contuvo más, aquello le había cabreado de verdad. Mordió la mandíbula del chico y fue bajando repartiendo besos por el cuello, lamia y mordía toda la piel a su alcance El chico que había vuelto al mundo, se estremeció varias veces, su respiración se había vuelto agitada, y él sonrió satisfecho, ahora le haría pagar por aquello.

Bajo a su pecho y delineo sus músculos con la lengua, luego todo lo lento que pudo para prolongar el placer empezó a mordisquear y jugar con los pezones del chico. Este se llevo una mano a la boca tapándosela para contener los sonidos, cada vez más seguidos, que intentaban salir por ella. Al parecer había entendido el trato y lo había aceptado puesto que no parecía querer detenerle.

Entonces cuando ya se había aburrido de aquella parte y había dejado todas las marcas rojas que le había dado la real gana, decidió pasar a la parte divertida. Tomando aire se sumergió en el agua.

Ichigo se arqueo sobre la espalda y se mordió el reverso la mano haciéndolo sangrar. Ogichi lamio lentamente el miembro del chico haciendo que este se estremeciese bajo él. Jugó con la punta con su lengua mientras chupaba y lamia el resto, entonces de repente le mordió.

Ichigo no pudo contener un fuerte gemido que se oyó hasta debajo del agua. Ogichi salió chorreando agua, con una sonrisa de victoria, luego acercándose a su boca ensangrentada, que luchaba por conseguir más aire le dijo:

-Creo que he ganado y podre disfrutar de una segunda ronda ¿no?, bueno por lo menos ahora no tienes por qué contenerte, lo repetiremos hagas lo que hagas-

Ichigo se sonrojo al instante con cara de disgusto.

-…Idiota…- dijo entonces empujándole, invirtieron posiciones y quedando Ichigo encima de Ogichi y este los codos apoyados en el borde de la bañera.

-¿ Que intentas hacer mi rey?-

- Te …hee dicho… que no me llames así… ademaahhs… pagarahs por esto..- dijo acercándose a su sonriente boca y volviéndolas a unir en un demandante beso con sabor a sangre. Ichigo fue moviendo sus manos por el cuerpo de Ogichi acariciando aquí, retorciendo allá, luego tras romper el beso le toco el turno a su boca, repitiendo lo que había hecho Ogichi, mordiendo chupando y lamiendo el cuello y pecho. Ogichi se dejo hacer hasta que cansado de tanta inactividad por su parte se removió bajo Ichigo frotando su entrepierna con su trasero. Ichigo dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo inmediatamente y le miro a los ojos.

-Sabes lo que quiero que hagas ¿no?- dijo sin ningún deje de excitación en su voz, aunque por lo que Ichigo sentía debajo suyo juraría lo contrario.

-No lo voy… ah hacer…-

-¿Seguro?- le reto Ogichi, mientras cogía su miembro y volvía a acariciarlo. La acción a Ichigo le pillo desprevenido y no pudo hacer nada por detenerle. Se abrazo a su cuello y cerró los ojos apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza volviendo inconscientemente a aguantar los gemidos.

-Hazlo- mientras le agarraba la cintura y aumentaba el ritmo.

-Nnh,,,o-

-Como quieras- le apretó mas a él y le empezó a besar el pecho mientras seguía con el proceso. Ichigo ya no podía más, si seguía así no aguantaría mucho mas.

- Sstahh… binh… spenh..rahh…- Ogichi paro al instante y se separo de él dándole su espacio para respirar. El chico se separó y agarrándose a su hombros se volvió a sentar de golpe. El miembro de Ogichi entro en él de una estocada. Ichigo grito y apretó los hombros de Ogichi.

- ¡Pero que haces idiota te vas a hacer daño!- grito alarmado Ogichi aquello no se lo esperaba para nada, ¿es que el chaval era idiota?

-Nho… asi estah bienh… nnho voy a aguantar… mucho más- entonces empezó a moverse, al principio lento, y luego mientras se acostumbraba al dolor más rápido. Abrazo a Ogichi por el cuello mientras gemía descontrolado. Ogichi a su vez se excitaba cada vez más, tenía a un Ichigo completamente necesitado y excitado frotándose contra él y gimiendo en su oreja, aquello debía de ser un sueño. Finalmente con una envestida final, ambos se corrieron con una fuerte sacudida, Ichigo en la mano de Ogichi y este dentro del chico que se estremecía de placer.

Se quedaron así un rato abrazados calmando sus respiraciones.

-Bueno no ha estado tan mal ¿no mi rey?- dijo saliendo del baño.

-Muérete- contesto Ichigo desde el agua- espera, ¿no decías que había segunda ronda?-le reto con la sonrisa de superioridad que le había copiado.

-Sip, pero no dije cuando. Además dudo que aguantes una segunda ronda- Luego acercándose a Ichigo mientras este bufaba, le dio un suave beso en los labios-no seas impaciente mi rey- y salió de la habitación.

Ichigo se quedo en el agua un rato mas sonrojado "Idiota".

Estaba sentado en el suelo y apoyado en una mesa baja, en la que se encontraban un vaso de té caliente, y el folio numero ciento veintitrés que le tocaba leer ese día. Cogió el gran sello y mojándolo en la brillante tinta roja, estampo su nombre en el papel, apartó el papel, ahora el ciento veinticuatro. La fuente japonesa dio un sonoro golpe contra la roca al desbordarse el agua. Pasó la visa por la estancia en un fallido intento de relajar sus doloridos ojos, pero en la vacía habitación nada consiguió distraerle, volvió a estampar su nombre en rojo, ciento veinticinco.

Los pasos se oyeron en el pasillo, y el levanto la cabeza molesto, el maldito taco de folios que necesitaban el maldito nombre no decrecía y el no tenía demasiado tiempo.

-Disculpe señor, ¿puedo pasa?-

-Espero que sea importante Renji- Dijo devolviendo la vista al folio _Mi excelentísimo señor, place25me a mí, humilde sirviente vuestro, comunicaros que… _Sello. Ciento veintiséis ¿o era el veinticuatro?

-Señor lamento la molestia, pero hay alguien que desea veros…urgentemente.-

"Seguramente será otro de esos asqueroso lameculos", Llevaba días durmiendo apenas tres horas por su culpa. La casa se había llenado de nobles con sus cientos de sirvientes y ejércitos, aliados suyos. Los sirvientes corrían de un lado para otro intentando satisfacer a sus amos malcriados: que si faisán al caramelo, que si la almohada dura, que si la brisa matinal… los soldados en cambio se apelotonaban en el patio y en un ridículo alarde de arrogancia discutían entre ellos para ver si su amo (el de la almohada dura) era el mas fuerte, o si cobraban mas, que si eran mejores…etc. Ese día había parado solo cinco peleas y solo era mediodía. Sello. ciento veintisiete.

-Dile que me encuentro indispuesto, dale una maldita habitación y que se vaya a freír pimientos.- Sello. Ciento veintiocho. El taco se reía de él.

-Mi señor… em creo que le convendría ver a esta persona, señor.-

- ¿Y eso por qué?- respondió Grimmjow levantando la cabeza de la montaña de papeles. Fue entonces cuando vio el nerviosismo en la cara de Renji, tenia ojeras al igual que todos en aquellos momentos de estrés prebatalla, pero se retorcía las manos y evitaba mirarle a los ojos.

- haaa… bueno supongo que por descansar un rato no pasará nada, hazle pasar.-

- Si señor- y salió de la habitación arrastrando lentamente los pies. Tendría que subirle el sueldo.

Se estiro en la mesa y se froto la cara intentando despejarse, le dio un sorbo largo al té e intento colocar la mesa. Se volvieron a oír pasos por el pasillo y la puerta se abrió gracias a Renji arrodillado al lado de esta. Un hombre alto con el pelo negro entro arrogante.

Grimmjow se hubiese caído de culo si no hubiese estado ya sentado. La puerta se cerró. El hombre avanzo por la

estancia elegantemente mientras Grimmjow se apartaba de la mesa y hacia una profundísima reverencia.

-Por favor, mi señor no se incline, he venido a hablar con usted de igual a igual y a pedirle un importante favor- habló el hombre con su profunda voz.

- Su majestad yo no le habría recibido a usted así, si yo hubiera sabido que usted..- empezó levantándose.

- Grimmjow he venido aquí de incognito, no quiero que nadie sepa todavía de mi presencia aquí mientras pueda- respondió tuteándole y sentándose enfrente suyo.

- Como dese su mages… Byakuya-sama- dijo respondiendo el también al tuteo.- Intentare ayudarle en todo lo que pueda-

Byakuya le miro fijamente, escrutándole, probándole, para ver si podía confiar en él, finalmente pareció satisfecho.

-Veras Grimmjow- Dijo bajando el tono, su cara era una máscara- He venido a usted por desesperación, no quería haber llegado a esto, pero las circunstancias me han obligado. De la conversación que mantengamos ahora no quiero que salga nada al exterior ¿Entiendes?-

Grimmjow frunció el ceño, aquello parecía grave, sin embargo su lealtad le obligaba.

-Hare lo que pueda señor-

-No lo dudo- luego bajo más la voz aunque sin perder el tono de autoridad- te voy a contar lo que ha ocurrido recientemente en el palacio imperial de Kioto. Como sabrás mi padre el emperador Yamamoto está enfermo-

-Si-

- Y mi hermano mayor Aizen, es el principal sucesor-

-Si-

-Sin embargo tengo fuertes sospechas de que mi hermano ha envenenado a mi padre para acelerar su subida al trono- Grimmjow no respondió. Aquello era una acusación grave y el estaba cansado, así que Grimmjow tomo aire y midiendo sus palabras todo lo que pudo contestó:

-¿y en que se basa su majestad para realizar tales acusaciones?- se acabo el tuteo.

- Capturamos a un sirviente con una sustancia sospechosa, y tras un interrogatorio confeso que era la medicina del emperador. La lleve a un amigo de confianza experto en estas cosas ,que me aseguro, como sospechaba, que era un veneno, estramonio, que si se administra en grandes cantidades puede causar la muerte.-

- Pero eso no incrimina a vuestro hermano- contraataco.

- Espera, después de descubrirlo, interrogamos al sospechoso, que en fase de histeria confirmo que mi hermano le había ordenado comprarlo en una tienda de la ciudad. Fuimos a la tienda al día siguiente y de ella solo quedaban los malditos escombros. Indignado volví al castillo, mi hermano me esperaba en mi habitación, no encontramos las pruebas que habíamos descubierto, luego me dijo amenazándome que no volviese a meterme en sus asuntos.-

-Entiendo- "típico.."- Aun así no entiendo para que necesitas mi ayuda-

- Se que estas organizando un ejército contra el señor Ogichi, el principal aliado de mi hermano, por eso renunciaste al principio a la guerra a pesar de perder tu honor, sabias que perderías. - a Grimmjow le empezó a palpitar una vena en la frente "vaya así que lo sabe ya todo el mundo"- Aunque no entiendo porque lo haces ahora- "ni lo sabrás"- por eso fue que te elegí, pareces inteligente, y quiero que me ayudes a derrotar a mi hermano y al señor Ogichi, en venganza de mi padre- concluyo con su tono serio.

- ¿ Y que gano yo con esto?- respondió rascándose la cabeza.

Byakuya frunció el ceño, se lo esperaba, aunque no pensaba que fuese tan directo. Grimmjow se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y frente a quien.

- Yo lo siento majestad, no pretendía…-

- No da igual, supongo que es mejor así,-Por suerte tenía ya la respuesta a la pregunta.

- Si ganamos, Aizen será desterrado, y yo seré el rey cuando mi padre muera, cuando acceda al trono te nombrare inmediatamente Shogun y te daré las tierras del señor Ogichi-

Grimmjow se quedo de piedra, vaya giro repentino que habían tomado los acontecimientos, ayer se iba a enfrentar contra Ogichi y Aizen en una guerra suicida, por honor y hoy se iba a enfrentar a Ogichi y Aizen en una guerra igualada, por poder.

-Acepto entonces encantado, su majestad- dejo sonriendo y haciendo una reverencia.

-Lo suponía, entonces, si no hay más que hablar me retiro. Me quedar en vuestra casa durante una temporada, como entenderéis no me apetece volver al palacio cuando hay un golpe de estado contra mi padre.- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Como gustéis majestad, pero ¿no se encontraba vuestro padre en el palacio?¿No correrá peligro?-

-No, lo tengo todo controlado- y salió por la puerta.

"Vaya así que también él tiene sus secretos". Grimmjow se quedo pensando." Si ganamos…" Grimmjow no se había olvidado de la condición. Si ganaban seria Shogun. Si ganaban tendría a Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Wenooooo seacabo ¿ Que pasara? ¿ Se nos a enamoraado Ichigo de Ogichi?¿ Volvera con Grimmito algun dia?Quien sabe u.u<p>

Diganme si se me va mucho la olla con esto, me suelo emocionar y empezar a desvariar . diganme tambien con quien quieren que se quede Ichigo con Grim, con Ogichi, con el salido de Urahara...

Espero sus reviews ( lo digo en serio ¬¬) besos.


	5. La verdad duele

Sorry por tardar tanto pro he estado muuuuuuuuuuuuuu ocupada weno aqui les dejo este cap cuando las cosas se ponen negras n.n espero que no me maten n.n

* * *

><p>Ichigo lanzo una estocada con la derecha que Ogichi esquivo con un ligero cambio de peso haciéndole parecer idiota, Ichigo intento una finta: giro por la espalda mientras se cambiaba la espada de mano evitando que Ogichi viese el movimiento y golpeo todo lo fuerte que pudo. Sin embargo tuvo que parar a dos centímetros de la garganta de Ogichi ya que este ya tenía su espada en su garganta. Había sido demasiado lento.<p>

-Has mejorado mi rey, pero todavía te falta ganar fuerza para realizar los movimientos con mayor velocidad- le contesto Ogichi retirando su espada de la garganta de Ichigo. Ambos respiraban agitados y estaban sudados por el esfuerzo.

-Ya- dijo Ichigo sin ninguna convicción, todos los días se mataba físicamente tanto en el entrenamiento como en la cama con Ogichi, este había cogido la maldita manía de hacerlo a todas horas y aunque su cuerpo finalmente se había acostumbrado, le seguía doliendo.

- Venga sigamos con esto un rato mas y te dejo en paz por el resto de la tarde- dijo revolviéndole el pelo. Ichigo en respuesta le envió una mirada de "eso no te lo crees ni tu idiota" haciendo que Ogichi se riera.

- Bueno si quieres podemos probar otra cosa- dijo acercándosele insinuante.

- No, gracias, prefiero seguir entrenando-

- Ya- respondió Ogichi sin mucha convicción.

Se colocaron en posiciones, uno frente a otro, Ichigo con cara de concentración absoluta y Ogichi con cara de aburrimiento. Ichigo alzo la espada para hacer una cargada descendente.

-Mi señor necesito hablar con usted- contesto Ulquiora desde la puerta de la casa.

Ogichi esquivo a Ichigo y le puso la zancadilla, Ichigo tropezó pero recupero rápidamente el equilibrio.

-No uses demasiada fuerza o la podrán utilizar contra ti. Ulquiora espero que sea importante para no poder hablarlo en otro momento.- Ichigo giro y lanzo otra estocada, esta vez Ogichi la paro con su propia espada y la desvió con facilidad.

- Señor un mensajero de Grimmjow ha venido y desea hablar con usted, por lo visto él mismo llegara en una hora-

El combate se detuvo con las dos espadas en el aire, Ichigo y Ogichi se miraban fijamente, el primero sorprendido, el segundo cabreado.

-Entiendo- dijo Ogichi bajando la espada- Lo siento Ichigo pero esto es todo por hoy, sigue practicando- la metió en la funda- Ulquiora mándale un mensaje inmediatamente a Aizen, y arregla una habitación, seguramente se quede a dormir- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Espera- Ichigo le agarraba de la manga del kimono suavemente- ¿Puedo ir?-

- No- respondió tajante.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero…-

Ogichi le agarro del cuello y acercándose a él le comió la boca, Ichigo se calló.

-No me pidas eso, quédate aquí y practica- dijo aun contra su boca.

-Pero..-

-¡PRACTICA!- y desapareció por la puerta.

"Tsk" pero aun así le hizo caso y empezó a practicar contra el tenso aire que de repente se sentía en la sala.

.

.

.

Ogichi se encontraba sentado en aquella especie de trono de la sala de audiencias, muy por encima del suelo, en un claro intento de intimidación, tenía el pelo majado del reciente baño, y el kimono formal le daba calor y le agobiaba en aquel estrangulante ambiente.

La puerta se abrió y Grimmjow entró, al igual que él lo había hecho en su castillo tiempo atrás: arrogante y con ropas de viaje. Vaya, la situación sí que había cambiado los roles. Sin embargo Grimmjow en vez de hacer una reverencia e intercambiar las frases formales típicas de aquellas ceremonias, se acerco hasta él y después de mirarse a los ojos durante un largo rato en que la tensión del ambiente se pudo cortar con un cuchillo, le lanzo un pergamino.

Ogichi lo cogió y lo abrió " _Me enorgullece comunicarle…. _Blablabla_… Byakuya heredero legitimo… aliadose con Grimmjow Daimio de las regiones…_blablablá_… le declaran la guerra a usted y Aizen heredero… acusado…_blablablá…_ traición… la batalla será en dos semanas… región Sekigahara…_blablablá_…a menos que se rinda cuando entonces.…". _Ogichi cerró el pergamino, "vaya asique ese idiota se ha aliado con el otro sucesor y ahora tiene el poder suficiente para declarar una guerra abierta, bueno que se le va a hacer"

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto temiendo que quisiese algo más.

- No, quiero que también me devuelvas a Ichigo- contesto Grimmjow sin piedad.

- Que te hace pensar que yo le tengo- dijo apoyando su barbilla en su mano

Grimmjow le tiro una bola de papel arrugado a la cara, pero este la cogió antes de que le diese. "Mejora tu deficiente seguridad. Tenemos al chico. : P " Vale, decidido iba a matar a Yoruichi.

-Eres el único de los pocos que ha visto a Ichigo con suficiente dinero para contratar ninjas asique devuélvemelo, el que lo encuentra se lo queda ¿ no?- dijo sonriendo socarronamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Puede, pero dudo que él quiera volver contigo-

-Eso lo decidirá él-

- Ya le ofrecí venir aquí y se negó siquiera a verte, ¿de verdad estas seguro de que quiera volver?- mintió mezquinamente.

Grimmjow se revolvió incomodo.

-Entiendo… entonces la próxima vez que no veamos será en el campo de batalla, asique prepárate para sufrir lo que no has sufrido en tu vida hijo de puta- y salió dignamente de la sala.

"Eso ya lo veremos" pensó Ogichi. Chasqueo los dedos y Ulquiora apareció rapidamente por una puerta.

-Haz la preparaciones para la guerra, ¿has enviado el mensaje a Aizen?-…

.

.

Grimmjow salió de del palacio y mientras se dirigía hacia sus soldados en el patio, empezó a oír silbidos en el aire, curioso por el extraño sonido y sospechando de su enemigo, se dirigió hacia ellos para ver de donde provenían volviéndose a internar por el laberintico jardín. Finalmente llego a una sala rodeada por columnas donde entrenaba un chico con el pelo naranja y una espada. Grimmjow se quedo sin aliento, era Ichigo, pero estaba diferente, había crecido y conseguido bastante musculatura, estaba muchísimo mejor. Le observo un rato deleitándose con la vista, se movía con agilidad y los ojos cerrados en clara concentración.

Entonces sigilosamente Grimmjow se acerco a él, sacando su propia espada y parando una de las estocadas que cortaban el aire produciendo aquellos silbidos.

Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido de que su espada se hubiese topado con un obstáculo en su soledad. Sin embargo casi se cae del susto al ver frente a él a un Grimmjow arrogante y con una espada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Ni un hola, ni un ¿qué tal estas? veo que sigues sin aprender modales enano-

Ichigo recordó todo de golpe, el dolor, la humillación … todo y entonces quiso devolvérselo por diez. Recordó entonces que tenía una espada en la mano y con ira realizó la misma finta que con Ogichi y fue más rápido, pero Grimmjow la esquivo elegantemente. Comenzó la pelea. Estocada desde abajo, defensa, patada con la izquierda, cambio de peso, barrido al cuello, salto para esquivar la patada, paso atrás, giro, adelante, puñetazo, llave, estocada al pacho… Los movimientos se sucedían en un baile en el que quien parase moriría.

Finalmente Grimmjow marco el compas final, desarmándole y haciendo una llave fluida le inmovilizo contra una columna. Ichigo sintió la fría piedra aliviando sus cansados músculos y aunque no veía la cara de Grimmjow sentía su aliento en la nuca.

-Yo… lo siento- empezó Grimmjow- por lo que te hice…- Ichigo dejo de respirar. Intento girarse para mirarle a la cara y ver si se estaba burlando, pero este apretó el agarre. Ichigo decidió inteligentemente no moverse más. Grimmjow apoyo su frente contra su nuca, aspirando su aroma y sintiendo su cansada respiracion . Fue resbalando una mano por su espalda lentamente, en un contacto apenas percibidle, delineado los marcados y agotados músculos de Ichigo pegados ahora a su ropa por el sudor. Ichigo cerró los ojos, aquello se sentía bien.

-… yo no quería que acabase así… pero verte con él fue demasiado…- continuo mientras la mano resbalaba por la curva de su espalda- Se que seguramente me odiaras por el resto de tu vida… pero por favor ven conmigo…- Dijo con un tono de desesperación con el que Ichigo no quiso más que abrazarle, perecía un niño que quería un caramelo - te prometo que no hare nada… pero no te quedes aquí… él no es lo que parece.. por favor, aunque me odies…-

El contacto en la espalda desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido rompiendo el encantamiento. Ichigo volvió a respirar.

- Yo… no te odio- Contesto Ichigo. Grimmjow se separo y rompió el agarre. Ichigo rápidamente se dio la vuelta quedando cara a cara- Esta bien, si tanto quieres que vaya contigo iré- dijo con una sonrisa burlona. A Grimmjow le dio un vuelco el corazón, ¿no le odiaba?¿ quería ir con él?.

- Lo siento pero no lo permitiré- Ogichi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con cara de cabreo y los brazos cruzados, miraba fijamente a Ichigo.

Luego apartándose del marco se dirigió hacia él, agarrándolo del brazo le arrastro dentro de la casa. Inmediatamente una espada se interpuso en su camino.

-A sido su decisión- Alego Grimmjow

-Me importa una mierda lo que el piense, yo a diferencia de ti no regalo mis cosas- golpe bajo.- y ahora apártate-

-No-

Ogichi le miro fijamente- Hazme un rasguño y se lo devuelvo a él multiplicado por diez,- Grimmjow bajo el arma impotente- y ahora coge a los diez pringados con los que has venido y sal de mi propiedad-

-¿ Que vas a hacer con él?- dijo con un tono helado

- Eso es problema nuestro no tuyo-

Grimmjow se dio la vuelta y dirigiéndose a Ichigo soltó un "volveré a por ti, lo juro " y se fue. Ogichi arrastro a Ichigo por la casa, su agarre en la muñeca le hacía daño pero no dijo nada. Aquella corta conversación entre Grimmjow y Ogichi le había revelado muchas cosas. Como decía Grimmjow Ogichi no era lo que aparentaba. Había amenazado con matarle, era peor de lo que Grimmjow había sido nunca, por primera vez en aquella casa vio las cosas como realmente eran y tuvo miedo.

Bajaron varios pisos hasta llegar al sótano. A las mazmorras. "Otra vez no por favor" suplico Ichigo, pero esta vez no fue escuchado, Ogichi abrió la primera celda que tenía a mano y le empujo dentro pese a los intentos desesperados de escape de Ichigo, luego con un golpe cerro la celda dejándole dentro.

-¿ Por qué?- le pidió una explicación Ichigo pegado a los barrotes. Ogichi se dio la vuelta evitando mirarle.

- Tu lo has querido así, podía haber sido de otra manera- "pero le elegiste a él" pensó, luego abandonó la fría mazmorra.

- Espera, a que te refieres… ESPERA, OGICHI CABRON- pero era demasiado tarde, Ogichi ya se había encerrado en su habitación y Ichigo se sumergió en la oscuridad helada de la celda.

.

.

Aizen entro en la sala acompañado de su sirviente, esta era grande con techos de madera lacada en rojo que se retorcía formando figuras extrañas. Del techo colgaban farolillos dorados apagados en aquel momento, el suelo de mármol negro estaba cubierta con alfombras también rojas, una serie de plantas y espejos decoraban las paredes dándole un aire acogedor y espacioso. Una brisa se colaba por la ventana redonda de la izquierda esparciendo el humo del incienso del pequeño altar. Definitivamente aquella no era una casa japonesa, pero resaltaba el lujo exquisito del imperio vecino de occidente.

Se acerco hacia su anfitrión sentado en las escaleras del altar con la mirada perdida, tenía unas marcadas ojeras que le rodeaban los extraños ojos dorados en aquel momento rojos. Se sentó enfrente de él y se aclaro la garganta en un fallido intento de que le prestara atención, pero Ogichi seguía en su mundo feliz. Su sirviente detrás de él dio una palmada fuerte y Ogichi volvió a la realidad, mirando a Aizen y frotándose los ojos en un intento de que dejasen de dolerle.

-Lo siento, no he dormido muy bien le ruego que me disculpe-

Aizen no dijo nada. Le importaba una mierda lo que le pasase mientras trabajase para él.

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tenias que decirme?-

- Su hermano Byakuya se ha aliado con Grimmjow. Nos acaban de declarar la guerra- dijo con un tono demasiado débil para alguien de su condición.

- ¿y se puede saber por qué?- Ogichi se obligo a sí mismo a centrarse en la reunión ya que su mente volvía a divagar.

- Le acusa de traición al intentar envenenar al emperador-

-Ya- dijo molesto pero sin pizca de culpabilidad. –Bueno que se le va ha hacer, ¿cuando y donde será?- pregunto cansado. Aquello era una estupidez, haber si le dejaban en paz y podía ser rey de una maldita vez.

- En dos semanas, en el campo de Sekigahara-

Ogichi definitivamente estaba desanimado algo habría pasado.

- Vale, bueno encárgate tu de los preparativos, si necesitas algo de mi encárgaselo a mi nuevo ayudante… ah y que te ayude también, es bastante capaz para estas cosas- dijo señalando a su sirviente y levantándose del suelo.

Hizo una leve reverencia al buda que presidia la estancia y salió por el mismo sitio por donde había entrado. La entrevista que debía de haber durado horas, discutiendo planes de batalla y estrategias, había durado solo cinco minutos. Ogichi se preguntaba como soportaba a ese hombre a veces.

Fijo entonces la vista en el sirviente, y se froto los ojos fuertemente. Genial ahora veía alucinaciones por todas partes, pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos la alucinación seguía ahí, sentado, serio, y mirándole preocupado.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ichigo?- pregunto con un deje de enfado en su voz.

-¿Conoces a mi hermano?- le respondió con otra pregunta la alucinación. Ahora que le miraba no era Ichigo, tenía el pelo más largo pero igual de naranja, y era mucho más alto y fuerte que él, parecía más maduro y mayor. Vaya asique Ichigo tenía un hermano gemelo. Ogichi suspiro, si con Ichigo había acabado hecho una mierda con este iba a morir.

* * *

><p>Sip señores ha aparecido el gemelo de Ichigo, imagínenselo como Ichigo cuando pelea contra Aizen, con el pelo largo y eso n.n<p>

Weno no me maten por encerrar a Ichigo, tenia que ponerlo, Ogichi es un cabron y todos lo sabemos n.n

Pero don't worry todo acabara bien lo prometo.

Weno dejenme reviews wapos


	6. La luz al final del tunel

Weno aki el siguiente cap chicos espero que os guste

* * *

><p>- Asique eres el hermano de Ichigo-<p>

-Si fui a buscarle ya que no volvía a casa y toda la familia estaba preocupada, sin embargo naufrague en la travesía y acabe aquí, no sabía que él estaría aquí también, ¿Dónde está si no es indiscreción?- dijo con una mirada seria.

Tampoco se parecían en carácter pensó Ogichi, Ichigo podía poner diez diferentes expresiones en menos de diez segundos, sin embargo su hermano no la había cambiado en todo lo que llevaban de conversación, su cara era completamente indiferente, su tono serio, y usaba el lenguaje formal. Completamente diferentes.

-¿Cómo te llamas chaval?- pregunto curioso.

-Tensa Kurosaki, pero todavía no habéis respondido a mi pregunta- su tono permaneció monocorde, pero la entonación denotaba enfado- ¿Dónde está Ichigo?-

-Sígueme,- dijo Ogichi haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse de las escaleras y abandonando la perfumada estancia. Tensa le siguió inmediatamente, recorrieron pasillos y bajaron escaleras hasta llegar al sótano. Hacia frio y olía a humedad. La oscuridad rodeaba los pasillos dándole un aspecto aun mas tétrico. Ogichi llevaba un pequeño farolillo que apenas iluminaba unos pocos paso por delante. Tensa se acerco mas a él, ¿A dónde le estaba llevando? ¿y si era una trampa?.

Doblaron una esquina y una gran celda con barrotes hasta el techo les cerró el paso. Una figura con el pelo naranja se encontraba hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Tensa le quito el farol de las manos a Ogichi y se acerco hasta ella, la figura ni se movió.

-¿Ichigo?- pregunto con un hilo de voz, aquella cosa en el suelo no podía ser su gemelo.

La figura se removió y estiro la cabeza intentando ver quien la llamaba pero se tapo los ojos con la mano para protegerse de la brillante luz en aquella oscuridad.

-¿Tensa?- pregunto reconociendo la voz pero sin llegar a verle, después de dos días en la más completa oscuridad aquella débil luz le cegaba.

Tensa por su parte se quedo de piedra, aquella cosa en el suelo era su querido hermano. Aquel chico alegre que siempre tenía que ayudar en las peleas que él mismo causaba y que ahora estaba en una celda medio muerto por falta de alimento, cubierto de suciedad, y con cara de desesperación, era su hermano. Alargo una mano y le acaricio la cara en un intento de consolarle. Estaba helado.

-No pasa nada Ichigo, todo va a estar bien ¿vale?- dijo lo que le decía siempre cuando su hermano llegaba a casa llorando después de una de sus peleas. Intento también forzar una sonrisa, pero su boca no le hacía caso.

A Ichigo se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas pero parpadeo para retenerlas, agarro la mano de su gemelo, aun en su mejilla y sonrió débilmente.

-Si- pero su voz se quebró inmediatamente. Tensa lentamente retiro la mano, y se levanto del suelo en el que estaba arrodillado para encarar a Ogichi.

-¿Qué hace aquí? primera vez Ogichi le vio cambiar la expresión, estaba claramente cabreado.

-Es mi prisionero-su tono era monocorde, al igual que su cara. No denotaba ninguna emoción

-Libérale-

-¿Y qué me das a cambio?- exigió retándole. Sabía que Tensa era un extranjero y no tenía nada en aquel país. No quería que Ichigo se fuera, quería que sufriese lo que él estaba sufriendo. Quería que se arrepintiese y le eligiese a él.

Tensa miro a Ichigo, si seguía allí moriría, pero no podía hacer nada, no tenía nada que pudiese sustituir la vida de su hermano. Su desesperación fue aumentando, ¿qué pensarían sus hermanas si dejaba morir allí a su querido hermano?. Se tanteo la cintura en busca de la espada pero tampoco la encontró, se la habían quitado al entrar al palacio. Pensó en una pelea mano a mano, pero sabía que perdería. A diferencia de la gente de aquel país él no sabía artes marciales, además no sabía dónde estaba la llave de la celda. Finalmente encontró una solución.

-Me ofrezco yo por él-

Ogichi se quedo sin palabras. Le miro fijamente para saber si no le estaba tomando el pelo. Lo decía en serio. Increíble, los extranjeros eran increíbles. Empezó entonces a validar su oferta. Ichigo por su parte saco una mano por los barrotes de la celda y agarro el pantalón de su hermano.

-Por favor Tensa no lo hagas…- tomo aire aquello era demasiado esfuerzo-… no es lo que parece… te hará daño.. no por favor…con que yo sufra ya es suficiente-

Tensa se arrodillo a su lado.

-No pasa nada Ichigo, se cuidar de mi mismo ¿recuerdas?- dijo acariciándole la cabeza y levantados otra vez.

-Tensa no espera..- pero sus fuerzas llegaron a su límite y callo inconsciente.

Ogichi miro a Tensa fijamente, tampoco era un mal trato.

-Acepto el trato- Tensa le miro asintiendo.

-Bien pero quiero que le bañes le vistas, le des de comer y le dejes irse de aquí-

-Por supuesto- le respondió Ogichi, luego agarrándole del cuello y acercándoselo a la cara siguió

- Pero a cambio tú serás mío, tu mente, tu alma, tu cuerpo todo mío, obedecerás mis órdenes por muy extrañas que sean- le dijo insinuante mientras le lamia la mejilla. Tensa capto al instante la indirecta- traicióname y mandare buscar a Ichigo y os mandare juntos a la tumba ¿entiendes?- Entonces le soltó. Ogichi estaba seguro que ahora se echaría atrás, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría que le violasen?

-Completamente- su cara había vuelto a ser una máscara.

-Bien- si estaba sorprendido de que aceptase no dio muestras de ello. Luego abandonaron la estancia en silencio Tensa hecho una ultima mirada a su hermanito y su mirada se dulcifico. Finalmente siguió a Ogichi.

Después de un rato un sirviente entro con un farolillo y las sombras se movieron, cogió a Ichigo delicadamente y le saco de la opresiva oscuridad.

Tensa se encontraba en una gran habitación sentado en una enorme cama, era mullida y cómoda, la habitación en si parecía lujosa, con aquellas alfombras y suelos de mármol y el techo decorado con dragones y pájaros. Sin embargo él pensaba en todo menos en la decoración. Se paso una mano por el largo cabello naranja en un intento de relajarse. Llevaba toda la tarde siguiendo a Ogichi, intentando responder a sus estúpidas ordenes, algunas imposibles, otras absurdas.

Se había pasado una hora intentando saber que era un kyubi y cómo conseguir uno, hasta que algún alma caritativa le había explicado que era una criatura mitológica. Si Ogichi estaba intentando poner a prueba su paciencia para que renunciase lo estaba consiguiendo. Se recostó un poco más en la cama y se sobo el puente de la nariz, la ultima orden de Ogichi había sido que le esperase allí.

Sabía lo que vendría a continuación, no era idiota. Aun así estaba nervioso pero no iba a huir por eso, había soportado cosas peores, además no podía traicionar a su hermano y menos en aquella condición. Pero aquella espera le estaba matando, si quería hacerlo que lo hiciese de una vez y le dejase en paz.

La puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Ogichi, estaban completamente solos, Ogichi había desalojado todas las salas contiguas a su habitación, lo sabía porque le había ordenado a él hacerlo. Otra de sus brillantes ordenes. Si quería gritar por auxilio nadie le oiría.

-Bien- dijo acercándose a él- Ahora túmbate y no te muevas-

Dicho y hecho, Tensa se tumbo y empezó a contemplar el techo en un intento de distraer su mente, su cara seguía inexpresiva. Ogichi le observo, perecía realmente dispuesto a colaborar, se subió a la cama y trepo hasta que se sentó en su pecho. Le miro fijamente a la cara aunque este contemplaba el techo. Luego con una mano abrió el kimono.

Era mucho más fuerte que Ichigo, de eso no había duda. Empezó a acariciarle el pecho, el otro ni me movió. Bajo la boca y como con Ichigo le devoro el cuello lentamente, le mordió la clavícula y fue bajando por el pecho pero Tensa ni se movía, se revolvió molesto cuando empezó a lamer los pezones pero no intento detenerle. Ogichi acariciaba la piel y lamia cada poro del peli naranja. Dejaba un recorrido de marcas rojas por donde pasaba su boca y lentamente fue bajando por su piel morena hasta su ombligo donde empezó a jugar con la lengua, lamiendo y succionando, la cavidad. Sin embargo pronto dejo de realizar su trabajo, y levanto la vista.

Tensa seguía mirando al techo y parecía de todo menos excitado, no había emitido ni un solo gemido durante todo el proceso y su respiración seguía calmada. Ogichi frunció el ceño, aquella situación se parecía a su primera vez con…

Entonces todo le vino de golpe. Recordó, lo que había pasado cuando lo había hecho con Ichigo, como este había estado pensando en Grimmjow, recordó los entrenamientos, los incómodos silencios cuando hacia alguna pregunta sobre su estancia con este, recordó el encuentro entre los dos, la mirada de alivio que había puesto Ichigo al ver a Grimmjow, su pelea, la sonrisa sincera de este cuando Grimmjow le pidió que se fuese con él después de que se disculpase. A él no le sonreía así.

Su pecho empezó a doler y se retiro del cuerpo bajo él dándose la vuelta y ocultando su cara entre sus manos. Las lagrimas le bajaban a raudales por las mejillas y por mucho que lo intentase no podía contenerlas.

Tensa que de repente sentía un peso menos sobre él se levanto curioso. ¿Por qué había parado?

-¿Qué pasa?- su tono seguía siendo serio.

-Nada. Vete- su voz gracias a dios no le fallo. Sin embargo Tensa pudo apreciar que estaba llorando por los espasmos que recorrían su espalda. Intento acercar una mano para tocarle pero Ogichi volvió a chillar:

-TE HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS. Vete y abandóname como hace todo el maldito mundo, te libero no tienes porque servirme más… VETE YA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ-

Tensa lo entendió todo de inmediato.

Se sentó en la cama y envolvió a Ogichi con un brazo atrayéndole hacia él.

-¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto Ogichi molesto ¿qué le pasaba ese hombre? ¿estaba loco? ¿Por que seguía con él después de lo que había intentado hacer?.

- Nada- respondió Tensa por su parte, seguía sin soltarle. Es más apoyo la frente contra su espalda.

-Vete-

-No-

Tensa empezó a repartir besos por su espalda y su cuello, por encima de la ropa, en su piel, mientras tanto apretaba más el abrazo. Ogichi intento soltarse, pero tanto su mente como su cuerpo estaban débiles por la falta de sueño en los últimos días.

-Vete- volvió a suplicar con voz débil.

Tensa le empujo hacia atrás mientras él se giraba quedando encima de él. Ogichi se intento tapar la cara para evitar que viera las lagrimas, pero Tensa le retiro el brazo de la cara, revelando su expresión. Se quedo mirándole largo rato hasta que Ogichi avergonzado giro la cara hacia un lado. Tensa suspiro exasperado.

-¿Sabes?, no sé lo que ha pasado entre tu y mi hermano pero me da igual, me acabas de liberar y ahora puedo hacer lo que quiera- Se fue acercando a su oreja lentamente mientras bajaba la voz - y no te pienso abandonar.- rozo lentamente su nariz contra su mejilla. Ogichi se removió incomodo bajo él y giro la cabeza mirándole a la cara. Tensa apoyo una mano sobre sus ojos impidiéndole ver nada. La otra mano bajo hasta su pecho.

- Puedes pensar que soy Ichigo si prefieres- su voz era un susurro sobre su boca. El albino con un débil gemido de dolor se agarro al cuerpo sobre él y lo atrajo hacia él uniendo sus bocas en un intento desesperado por dejar de pensar.

Tensa respondió al beso con la misma vehemencia sin apartar la mano de sus ojos. Cuando rompieron el beso Tensa empezó a descender lentamente por su cuello mientras Ogichi se estremecía. Su mano había conseguido deshacerse de toda la ropa molesta y acariciaba la blanca piel. Su boca repartía cálidos besos por su piel bajando lentamente con delicadeza. Las manos de Ogichi se agarraban a su espalda en un intento de retenerle. Tensa sonrió tristemente. Aquel hombre realmente estaba mal.

Volvió a acercar su boca a sus labios que empezaban a emitir jadeos, y los atrapo de nuevo. Ogichi seguía sin ver nada.

Las manos de Tensa bajaron por su cintura y se internaron mas allá. Ogichi gimió en el beso, rompiéndolo. Tensa sin embarro siguió lamiéndole la boca y repartiendo besos. Su mano seguía acariciando su miembro lentamente.

-Ichigo…- exclamo Ogichi entre jadeos y a dos milímetros de la boca del peli naranja. Este se tensó al escuchar el nombre.

Ogichi por su parte estaba perdido. Demasiadas sensaciones en demasiado poco tiempo. Su corazón gemía de dolor por el rechazo, sin embargo los suaves besos que sentía en su cuerpo actuaban como medicina para él. El placer se mezclaba con la vergüenza por el llanto. ¿Por qué todo el mundo le dejaba?¿ Por qué aquel hombre no lo había hecho? La ansiedad y desesperación se empezaron a apoderar de él.

La mano en sus ojos se retiro, encontrándose con la cara de Ichigo, aunque no era Ichigo. Le miraba con culpabilidad, dolor y ¿ cariño?.

Tensa se acerco a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, que Ogichi se encargo de profundizar al abrazarle más.

-Prométeme..que no me dejaras..- ordeno con voz firme a pesar de la extraña situación.

Tensa sonrió, esta vez con alegría. El hombre parecía estar recuperándose de su momento de debilidad.

-Ya no me podéis dar órdenes ¿recordáis?..me habéis liberado- le pico Tensa. Un gruñido fue toda la respuesta de Ogichi antes de volver a unir sus bocas.

Los espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, pronto acabaría. Tensa se separo de Ogichi y acercándole dos dedos a la boca le ordeno:

-Lame-

Ogichi que vio lo que intentaba, frunció el ceño y respondió rápidamente:

-No… yo no recibo-

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo llevándose entonces los dedos a su propia boca y lamiéndolos de manera seductora sin apartar la vista de Ogichi. Ogichi enrojeció. Aquel hombre definitivamente no era Ichigo.

Luego Tensa se acerco a él y este retrocedió. Sonrió. Pero agarro su cintura antes de que pudiese retroceder más y rápidamente introdujo los dedos en su entrada. Ogichi gimió de dolor y se abrazo a él.

-Mierdaah.. - murmuro en su oreja. Tensa como recompensa le dio un beso en el cuello, aunque pensando que no era suficiente, decidió empezar a lamer y mordisquear su lóbulo. Ogichi empezó a gemir intensamente. Aquel definitivamente era su punto débil.

Ogichi se relajo al cabo de un rato. Tensa le tumbo y apoyo su frente contra la suya. Luego se la metió lentamente, mientras le miraba a los ojos serio. Ogichi cerró los ojos dorados y Tensa repartió besos por su cuello y cara. Empezó a moverse, frotándose contra él. Su miembro le rozaba la tripa con el movimiento ascendente y descendente estimulándolo aun mas. Los gemidos le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza. Ogichi se aferraba a él.

-Tensaha… más- le pidió con cara de desesperación. El aumento el ritmo y el agarre de Ogichi se hizo más fuete. Finalmente no pudieron mas y se vinieron juntos entre jadeos. Intentaron calmar las respiraciones mientras se tumbaban pegados en la cama Ogichi seguía agarrándole.

-Prométemelo…- su voz sonaba fuerte y segura, pero su agarre era débil y temblaba ligeramente. Tensa supo que a una palabra suya aquel hombre se desmoronaría o volvería a la vida.

Volviéndose hacia él le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y susurro contra su oreja antes de morderla.

-Usted señor no me da órdenes- Ogichi gimió y se aferro mas a él.

-Eso ya lo veremos-

.

.

.

Renji se encontraba sentado montando guardia. Llevaban cinco días asentados en aquel campamento preparándose para la batalla que se llevaría a cabo en el largo valle a su derecha. El pequeño castillo que antiguamente había funcionado como torre de vigilancia era ahora la nueva casa improvisada de su señor.

Cambio el peso de pierna y volvió a pasear su vista por el valle. No hacía calor, estaba empezando la primavera y aun así el estaba cociéndose vivo, aquella armadura con sus múltiples capas le agobiaba. ¿Porque le tocaba a él hacer aquellas cosas? Él era el capitán de uno de los daimios más importantes del país. Suspiro. Seguro que era venganza por lo de Ichigo.

De repente se alarmo. Un punto blanco descendía por la ladera opuesta del valle y se acercaba deprisa. Renji hizo visera con la mano para apartar de su visión la molesta luz del sol y distinguir mejor la silueta. Claramente era un caballo, de un blanco reluciente, sin embargo por los movimientos imprecisos que hacia parecia que no llevase un dueño que lo guiase.

Monto el arco rápidamente y apunto a la figura. No caería en una trampa. Espero a que el caballo estuviese a tiro mientras la flecha reposaba en sus dedos lista para matar. Entonces el caballo cabeceo descubriendo una cabellera naranja. Renji bajo el arco de inmediato y se adelanto corriendo hacia el caballo. Rápidamente los otros guardias se alarmaron

-Hey no abandones tu puesto idiota-

Pero Renji seguía corriendo, rápidamente alcanzo al caballo que dejo que le cogiese de las riendas alegremente. Renji examino al chico sobre el caballo.

Definitivamente era Ichigo el pelo naranja fosforito era inconfundible, estaba atado a la silla firmemente para que no callera, con fuertes cuerdas. Había perdido peso y estaba pálido, aunque claramente había crecido, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que estuviese inconsciente.

Rápidamente empezó a gritar:

-Ayuda, Que alguien llame a Unohana, rápido- saco la espada y empezó a cortar las ataduras del chico mientras este caía en sus brazos.

El campamento rápidamente entro en ebullición la gente corría de aquí para allá chillaba e intentaba encontrar a la solicitada, una cabellera azul se sumo al caos en busca del origen de este.

* * *

><p>Que pasaraaaa se recontaran Grimm y Ichigo? habrá guerra? que sera sera...<p>

Dejen reviews wapos y puede que suba antes n.n


	7. Reencuentro

Weno ya se que he tardado mas delo habitual (muchooooo mas), pero la uni y mi vagancia pueden conmigo. Sorry

En este capitulo esta el taaaaan ansiado reencuentro entre Grim y Ichi con su taaaaan ansiado lemon, espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p>Ichigo se despertó gracias a los molestos ruidos que emitían los pájaros. Se revolvió en la cama intentado huir de ellos, pero seguían cantando.<p>

Espera. ¿Estaba en una cama?

Rápidamente se giro y se sentó apartando las mantas en su recorrido. Sus articulaciones crujieron sonoramente. Se sentía como si hubiese estado montando a caballo durante semanas, pero no les presto atención. La habitación le resultaba vagamente familiar. Un espejo, una mesita, y una ventana con vistas espectaculares a un valle por la que se colaba un vago rayo de luz que resaltaba las pequeñas motas de polvo del aire.

-No deberías levantarte-, susurro una voz a sus espaldas.

Ichigo se giro de inmediato alarmado, topándose con unos penetrantes ojos azules que le miraban con cara de preocupación y seriedad.

-¿Grimmjow? Espera ¿Dónde…?- y recordó que había pasado, el encuentro, la celda y a su hermano mayor, ¿qué hacia el ahí? – ¡dios mío Tensa!, tengo que salvarle…- dijo intentando levantarse. Pero una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca y le empujaron otra vez hacia las mullidas sabanas.

- Te he dicho que no te levantes- Grimmjow le miraba serio y con cara de cabreo.

-Pero Tensa…- repitió intentando incorporarse otra vez.

- TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE LEVANTES JODER- grito enfadado. Ichigo se quedo quieto. Grimmjow le miraba con cara de enfado aunque en sus ojos se podía ver una clara muestra de preocupación. Se acordó del encuentro, de lo que le había dicho, el abrazo, su respuesta... Su mano seguía aferrándole fuertemente la muñeca. Sin evitarlo sonrió sinceramente.

- Grimmjow… me alegro de verte-

Grimmjow abrió los ojos pasmado, el chico le miraba con una sonrisa en su cara claramente feliz. Se habían rencontrado después de haberles pasado de todo, después de lo que le había hecho, después de buscarle hasta la saciedad, después de noches de abstinencia, después del maldito rencuentro. Y le soltaba aquello con aquella expresión angelical como si nada hubiese pasado.

Grimmjow bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro y soltándole la muñeca. Luego rápidamente subió la mano hasta su cuello agarrando el kimono y de un tirón le acerco hacia sí uniendo sus bocas en un beso salvaje.

Ichigo seguía sonriendo en el beso. Le había echado de menos. Mucho. Aunque seguía sin saber por qué. Solo había estado con el apenas dos días y sin embargo era una de las personas más importantes para él. Con él curiosamente se sentía seguro. Correspondió al beso abriendo más la boca y dejándole paso a su lengua. Grimmjow por su parte le acerco mas a él intentando profundizar más el beso al ver que respondía, iniciando una guerra por el dominio, justo como en el primero que habían tenido. Finalmente se separaron.

Se quedaron mirándose durante un rato a los ojos, diciéndose con la mirada más de lo podían decir con palabras. Grimmjow volvió a la carga juntando por segunda vez sus bocas desesperado por la boca ajena, sin embargo esta vez fue mas allá y empezó a recargar a Ichigo sobre la cama lentamente. Ichigo se rio.

-No decías que no debía levantarme, que estaba muy mal- dijo envolviéndole en un abrazo y acercándole mas si se podía.

-Cállate, como si tu no quisieses- había comenzado a besar su cuello mientras su mano recorría el pecho del chico y comenzaba a desvestirlo, el kimono se abrió sorprendentemente fácil. Ichigo se iba acalorando mientras Grimmjow respiraba contra su cuello y lamia su piel. Intentaba mantener una respiración constante, aunque Grimmjow se empeñase en lo contrario.

Este bajo por su cuello mientras Ichigo contenía la respiración, mordisqueo la cicatriz que le había dejado la ultima vez y Ichigo se estremeció, aquella zona se había vuelto demasiado sensible.

Luego Ichigo empezó a quitarle el kimono a él desesperado por sentir la piel del otro sobre la suya de nuevo. Pero con Grimmjow ocupado en otros asuntos resulto imposible. Finalmente tuvo que utilizar la fuerza y agarrando las manos de Grimmjow que acababan de soltarle el cinturón, y empezaban a recorrer su torso ávidamente, giro sobre él quedando encima.

Grimmjow le miro divertido por la situación, volvían a estar en la posición de la ultima vez.

Se soltó del agarre con un giro de muñeca y revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente le pregunto.

-¿Que intentas enano?- Ichigo le miro serio con las manos sobre su pecho recuperando la cordura. Luego sonrió malignamente. Sus manos bajaron por el cuerpo de Grimmjow y volvieron a repetir la tarea de desvestirle. Esta vez con éxito. Se quedo un rato contemplando el fuerte cuerpo bajo suyo, mientras Grimmjow se dejaba hacer entre curioso y divertido.

Entonces le llego el turno a su boca, bajo hasta su cuello y empezó a besarle degustando su piel morena, sus manos acariciaban sus brazos y pecho delineando sus músculos, mientras tanto Grimmjow le acariciaba la cabeza. Luego le mordió en el mismo lugar que él le había mordido dejándole la media luna de sangre. Grimmjow ni protesto, simplemente siguió acariciándole la cabeza.

El menor empezó a cabrearse el hombre parecía no reaccionar. Bajo sus manos por su torso intentando llegar a su miembro en un intento desesperado de llegar hacerle reaccionar. Sus manos se cerraron en torno a él, y la caricia en su cabeza paro, empezó a masajearlo, y la mano se crispo tirando de su pelo.

Ichigo sonrió, ya era hora. Siguió masajeando el miembro mientras Grimmjow intentaba contenerse, jamás habría pensado tener a Ichigo encima suyo haciéndole aquello. El peli naranja bajaba por su pecho recorriendo cada rincón con su cálida lengua, lamia, chupaba y le volvía loco. Finalmente un lento lametazo recorrió su miembro y sin evitarlo gimió. Dios como era tan bueno aquel chaval.

Ichigo por su parte se felicito a si mismo, por fin estaba consiguiendo resultados, siguió lamiendo y Grimmjow gimió de nuevo, succiono y el agarre en su pelo aumento, mordió la punta y Grimmjow se retorció de placer. Entonces Grimmjow tiro mas del pelo y le acerco a su cara.

-Ya has jugado bastante- susurro contra su oreja. Instantáneamente volvieron a girar por el suelo volviendo a la posición inicial.

Los labios volvieron a unirse demandantes mientras Ichigo reía, que poco aguante tenia, le abrazo por el cuello uniendo mas sus cuerpos en un intento de mostrarle lo necesitado que estaba. Grimmjow lo entendió de inmediato y tras separarse bajo él hasta su miembro y empezó la venganza. Lamia, y mordía, pero mucho más rápido y con mas desesperación que Ichigo. Ichigo no podía mas, se estaba a punto de correr, los gemidos saliendo su boca, notaba la piel del mayor contra la suya, su aliento y su lengua enroscándose en tu miembro, un fuerte gemido escapo de su boca y la puerta se abrió.

Renji, estaba en la puerta con una bandeja de comida, mirándoles fijamente, tratando de entender la postura en la que estaban. Ichigo desnudo, sudoroso y excitado con Grimmjow también desnudo y sudoroso encima con en miembro de Ichigo en la mano y una mirada de asesino en la cara.

La cara de Renji y Ichigo pasaron de la sorpresa, al horror y luego al rojo de vergüenza. Renji se arrodillo y dejo la bandeja en el suelo de un golpe.

-Lamento interrumpir- Grito sin mirarles. Luego se levanto y con un fuerte golpe cerro la puerta y salió corriendo, sus pasos se oyeron durante un rato por la pasarela y luego desaparecieron.

A Ichigo se le paso toda la excitación de golpe, aparto a Grimmjow de un empujón y se metió debajo de las mantas en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza "Dios mío, que he hecho, que vergüenza, nos ha visto soy idiota" repetía cual Sutra en su improvisado escondite.

Grimmjow bufo, agarro la manta con la que Ichigo se cubría y tiro de ella para destaparle sin embargo Ichigo la tenia bien agarrada.

-Venga deja de hacer el tonto, sigamos- exigió. Su entrepierna empezaba a doler.

-Es que no teda vergüenza lo que acaba de pasar insensible-Dijo asomando su cabeza por entre los pliegues de la manta.

-No- dijo juntando otra vez sus bocas demandante, aquello le hacía perder la paciencia.

-!Idiota¡- grito Ichigo mientras le lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara que le mandaba a volar contra la puerta. Mierda el chaval se había hecho más fuerte .Se sobo le cabeza mientras intentaba recordar donde estaba arriba y donde abajo. Ichigo seguía insultándole desde la cama como un poseído, ahora sin la manta cubriéndole y rebelando su fuerte torso. Grimmjow se relamió e intento levantarse pero su mano choco contra algo. Bajo la vista y se encontró con la bandeja que Renji había dejado. Entonces tuvo una idea.

Cogió la bandeja y se acerco hacia él, Ichigo se cayó de inmediato. Se sentó y dejo la bandeja entre los dos, luego cogió los palillos y tomando un poco de arroz y se los acerco a la boca.

-Di ahhh, cariño- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ichigo se quedo a cuadros. ¿Qué narices le pasaba?, ¿Tan fuerte le había golpeado que había perdido la cabeza? Le miro como si hubiese visto un ovni. Luego se acerco lentamente a él y tomándole de la mano con los palillos dijo amablemente como si hablase con un niño

-Ni de coñaa… mi amor- sonriendo aun cansado y siguiéndole el juego

-Tienes que comer, cielo que estas muy débil- insistió. ¿Es que era idiota?,¿ no le acababa de mandar volando por los aires?

-No Grimmjow… estoy biennh-se estaba cansando de aquello

-Venga fresita-

Una vena peligrosa apareció en la frente de Ichigo

- O lo haces por las buenas o por las malas- dijo bajando el palillo sin dejar de sonreír.

-NO lo voy a hacer… Grimmjow-

-Entonces será por las malas- cogió el palillo con la comida y se lo metió en la boca, luego se acerco a Ichigo y le beso. A Ichigo le pillo por sorpresa y aunque intento resistirse acabó cediendo compartiendo la comida entre mordiscos. Se volvieron a separar mientras Grimmjow se relamía.

-Buen chico, ahora el té-

Cogió el vaso de té caliente y se lo tiro por encima. Ichigo se encogió, estaba demasiado caliente. El liquido recorrió su cuerpo bajando por sus hombros quemando su piel, empapando su pelo y perdiéndose en las sabanas.

Ichigo fue a protestar pero fue acallado por otro beso en su boca. Grimmjow empezó a lamerle la cara, quitándole el liquido pegado a su piel, el contacto se sentía bien sobre su abrasada piel, calmaba el dolor. Grimmjow bajo por el cuello siguiendo el recorrido de las gotas, Ichigo había vuelto a recostarse sobre las sabanas con Grimmjow sobre él, había olvidado toda la vergüenza de lo sucedido y se dedicaba simplemente a disfrutar

Grimmjow al ver que el chico se rendía redoblo sus esfuerzos mientras delineaba su pecho a lametazos. Bajo por su abdomen y se entretuvo mordisqueando sus abdominales mientras Ichigo se retorcía de placer. Luego siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ingle donde repartió caricias y besos a los que Ichigo contesto con sonoros gemidos, sus manos recorrían sus muslos y trasero, fue profundizando cada vez más el contacto aunque sin llegar a rozar siquiera su miembro. Ichigo se estaba volviendo loco, su entrepierna cada vez dolía mas y Grimmjow no hacía nada para remediarlo, agarro el pelo de Grimmjow y levantando su cara de su placentero trabajo le suplico

-Grimnh..jow… por favor…haahzlo… dueehle-

Grimmjow sonrió contra su boca antes de darle un pequeño beso, que poco aguantaba. Sin embargo quería verle retorcerse de placer, y siguió con su trabajo como si no le hubiese escuchado incuso fue disminuyendo mas el ritmo torturándole, seguía sin siquiera prestar atención a su miembro.

-Grimnhh…jah..por favor- Ichigo agarraba cada vez mas fuerte el pelo de Grimmjow, aunque cada vez las caricias fueran menos, el se iba volviendo más sensible y gemía al mas mínimo contacto. Finalmente Grimmjow rozo la punta y Ichigo se estremeció a punto de correrse. Grimmjow rápidamente, impidió que lo hiciese agarrándole el miembro duramente. Ichigo había perdido la cordura completamente y se agarraba contra el mordiendo y lamiendo su cuello mientras se frotaba contra el en un intento de buscar más placer.

Grimmjow que al tenerle en aquel estado completamente excitado debajo suyo pidiendo que le violara también estaba perdiendo la cordura, Cogió a Ichigo de las caderas y le alzo mientras acercaba su miembro completamente excitado a su entrada. Ichigo gimió y se pego a mas a él haciendo que este entrase completamente en el. Ambos contuvieron el aliento sintiendo el inmenso placer.

-Grim..ah..muévete…por..ah..favor- Ichigo pego su frente sudorosa a la de Grimmjow, este empezó a moverse lentamente y luego más rápido intentando acallar la suplicar de Ichigo, este gemía sin pudor alguno y de abrazaba desesperadamente a él. Juntaron sus labios en un beso demandante, juntaron sus cuerpos en busca del calor del otro, no habían sentido tanta felicidad en todas sus vidas.

-Ichigo..- murmuro Grimmjow contra la boca de su amante

-Ah..-Ichigo había perdido la comunicación con su boca.

-Te…ahh... quiero idiotah- dijo ocultando su cara en su hombro.

Ichigo ante aquella confesión no pudo más y se corrió sobre él. Grimmjow al notar a su amante estremecerse bajo él, acelero el ritmo y de una última estocada el también termino dentro suyo con un fuerte gemido. Se quedaron abrazados calmando sus respiraciones hasta que Grimmjow salió de Ichigo haciendo a este soltar un débil gemido que fue correspondido con un dulce beso en los labios.

Ichigo seguía sin soltar a Grimmjow y este le acariciaba la cabeza cariñosamente, la bandeja con la comida había volcado con el movimiento y la comida se había echado a perder. En las sabanas había una mezcla de té con sangre y sudor y restos de semen.

-Grimmjow- susurro Ichigo contra su cuello aun abrazándole

-Si- pregunto este curioso.

-Yo…también te quiero bastardo- dijo ocultando mas su cara en el pecho del mayor- aunque seas un bestia, orgulloso y sin sentimientos que siempre hace lo que le venga en gana sin pensar en las consecuencias y que…-

- vale vale ya lo he entendido- le interrumpió este abrazándole mas fuerte contra si. Se quedaron un rato abrazados disfrutando de la mutua compañía del otro, felices de estar con la persona que querían sin que nadie les interrumpiese.

-Dilo otra vez- exigió Grimmjow

-¿El que?- pregunto curioso Ichigo asomando entre su abrazo.

-Que me quieres- dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa de superioridad típica suya aunque sin malas intenciones, simplemente por costumbre. Ichigo por su parte paso por varias tonalidades de rojo, mientras su ceño se fruncía ligeramente.

-No, no lo voy a repetir una segunda vez- dijo separándose del abrazo de oso al que le tenía sometido Grimmjow.

-Venga- le pico Grimmjow-

-No- Grimmjow frunció el ceño quería escucharlo otra vez

-Sabes, Unohana me pidió que no intentase nada contigo que estabas muy débil- Ichigo se volvió mirándole a la cara- pero yo no creo que sea para tanto- Ichigo frunció el ceño- pero estas muy sucio después de esto, y eso puede agravar tu supuesta enfermedad ¿no crees?- Ichigo se puso verde viendo lo que tramaba el peli azul- asique ¿porque no nos damos un baño?- justo lo que pensaba.

Grimmjow sonrió al ver la cara de Ichigo, al parecer había perdido toda la inocencia que tenia al principio y empezaba a captar las indirectas.

-Yo…no estoy tan mal- Grimmjow se acerco peligrosamente a su cara.

- Te gusta hacerlo por las malas ¿verdad?- sonrió- sino estas tan mal no importa que lo repitamos ¿no?- mierda, le había pillado.

- Yo...-

-Entonces vamos al baño- concluyo mientras le tomaba por la cintura y lo levantaba cual saco de patatas.

-¿Que? no espera-suplico Ichigo revolviéndose.

- Te voy a hacer decir que me quieres mientras gimes y te hago mío, jajaja para que nunca te olvides enano a quien perteneces - murmuraba el psicópata de Grimmjow mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían al baño. Los gritos de Ichigo se oyeron durante toda la noche.

.

.

.

Tiro de la correa y la espinillera se ajusto a su pierna, tomo la camisa y la paso por sus hombros, haciendo que resbalara hasta su posición normal. Le toco el turno a la pesada cota de malla de color rojo sangre, metió los brazos por los agujeros de la prenda y luego volvió a tirar de la correa de cuero, un ligero clic le aseguro que la acababa de ajustar correctamente, su peso le calmo notablemente, era como reencontrarse con un viejo amigo.

Por ultimo cogió el pañuelo y lo ato a la cabeza seguido del casco con la luna blanca grabada en el. Las espadas reposaban a su derecha y a su izquierda se encontraba la larga lanza. Un cuerno se oyó en la lejanía y el se levanto, y salió por la puerta corrediza. En la habitación desaparecieron los brillos dorados de las llamas reflejadas en la armadura y el frio del acero. Era tiempo de guerra. Era la hora de la verdad.

Aizen se dirigió a la batalla como un ángel rojo del Apocalipsis. Era hora de ganar.

* * *

><p>Weno se acabo, el próximo capitulo sera el ultimo ¿que pasara?:<p>

¿se enfrentaran los hermanos y sus novios?

¿ morirá alguien?(por supuesto)

¿acabara bien?

Reviews plis los necesito para vivir T.T


	8. La guerra

Weno aquí el capitulo final, ha de admitir que al final del fic se me fue un poco la pinza pro weno me gusta como a quedado.

Aquí les dejo el Ultimo cap gente disfrútenlo poque no habra más.

* * *

><p>El sol asomo entre las verdes montañas que coronaban el gran valle, iluminando ambos ejércitos. El silencio sobrecogía a los soldados, no se oía ni el canto de los pájaros, solamente el silbido del metal al ser afilado una última vez o el tintineo de las armaduras. Los caballos relinchaban expectantes mientras sus amor les instaban a quedarse quietos.<p>

En el centro del valle una carpa blanca tapaba los supuestos rayos de sol para que no dañasen a los que dentro se encontraban. Aizen, Ogichi, Tensa frente a Grimmjow, Byakuya, Ichigo. Rojo sangre frente a azul cielo. Una mesa de negociaciones se encontraba entre ellos haciendo de frontera y retrasando la matanza.

-Rendíos o seréis masacrados- Exigió Byakuya mientras su largo pelo ondeaba con la fría brisa de la mañana.

-No pienso rendirme ante alguien inferior a mí y menos bajo una acusación falsa- Aizen le miraba a los ojos retándole.

-Sabes que no es una acusación falsa-

-Demuéstralo entonces-

-…-Byakuya guardo silencio y reprimió sus ganas de matarle, no caería en su juego.

- Entonces no hay salvación para ti hermano- dijo con aire apenado aunque sin quitar aquella pose arrogante. Aizen se rio.

-Que gane el mejor entonces- respondió con sorna dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la carpa, su armadura brillo bajo el sol. Byakuya por su parte suspiro y finalmente también se retiro. Por lo menos lo había intentado.

Los otros cuatro permanecieron bajo la carpa al amparo de las miradas ansiosas de los soldados por saber el resultado de la negociación.

Grimmjow vigilaba fijamente a Ogichi haciendo una lista mental de las diversas formas de matarle. Llevaba 30 y la lista seguía aumentando. Este miraba a Ichigo con cara de arrepentimiento, buscando una forma de disculparse correctamente. El peli naranja seguía contemplando a su hermano decidido mientras pensaba en el discurso heroico que diría cuando le salvase de las manos del malvado Ogichi. Tensa simplemente observaba a Grimmjow preguntándose quién seria. Permanecieron callados evaluándose durante un rato hasta que finalmente Ichigo rompió el angustiante silencio.

-Tensa ¿Qué tal..?-

-Bien- respondió sonriente y tajante - mejor que nunca.- Ichigo levanto una ceja.

Le toco el turno a Ogichi:

-Ichigo yo lo…-

-¡Cállate no tienes derecho a decirle nada capullo!- grito Grimmjow cabreado.

Un silencio incomodo volvió a rodear la carpa. El viento soplaba y nadie decía nada. Tensa no conocía a Grimmjow pero decididamente le caía mal. Fue a contestarle una serie de cosas sobre lo de insultara SU novio cuando sonó un cuerno.

Todos levantaron la cabeza escuchando la grave nota hasta que se disolvió en el aire, los ejércitos se empezaron a revolver impacientes. Entonces un segundo cuerno al otro lado del valle repitió la nota. Era la llamada. Cada general llamaba a sus soldados a luchar.

Se miraron una última vez. Grimmjow contra Tensa retándose. Ichigo con Ogichi sin sentimiento alguno en sus caras. Luego, a la vez se volvieron y avanzaron hasta sus respectivos ejércitos. La carpa se retiro rápidamente permitiendo a los dos ejércitos enfrentarse cara a cara. Azul contra rojo.

Grimmjow, Ichigo, Tensa y Ogichi se colocaron los cascos y ajustaron sus armas tranquilamente, montaron en sus grandes caballos que los recibieron impacientes finalmente se colocaron al frente de sus respectivos ejércitos.

Aizen y Byakuya, paseaban de un lado a otro enfrente de los soldados soltando sus estúpidos discursos sobre el honor y la valentía. Nadie les escuchaba, tenían cosas más importantes que hacer como prepararse mentalmente para la batalla, pero a los nobles les encantaba hacerlo pensando que realmente serbia para algo. Todos esperaban a que acabasen y empezase realmente la maldita batalla. Finalmente acabaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos puestos.

Todos aguardaron la orden, unos con la cabeza muy alta pensando en convertirse en los siguientes héroes de la historia, otros mirando al suelo muertos de miedo al ser su primera batalla, había algunos decididos, otros sonreían malvadamente revelando su verdadera naturaleza asesina. Grimmjow se encontraba entre ellos. También estaban los que lloraban o aquellos con cara de indiferencia, típica de los más veteranos.

Finalmente la orden fue dada y los cuernos volvieron a sonar en la fría mañana, haciendo retumbar el suelo mientras el grito de guerra se extendía entre las filas. El sol salió completamente entre las montanas iluminando de rojo en campo de batalla y cegando a los soldados mientras estos avanzaban hacia su final. Los caballos emprendieron el galope y los soldados la carrera. La tensión entre los dos ejércitos aumentaba a medida que se acercaban lentamente. Cian y escarlata. Las dos caras de un mismo país. Crueldad y justicia. Los dos polos se fueron acercando poco a poco, atrayéndose mutuamente como un imán y un trozo de hierro, hasta que chocaron con un fuerte golpe y el caos estalló.

Las espadas silbaron al salir de sus fundas, los gritos cesaron y fueron sustituidos por el borboteo de la sangre, los escudos chocaban, los caballos relinchaban y el acero cortaba el aire en un último compás.

Ichigo montado a caballo observaba el campo a trabes de la visera de su casco, agitaba la espada sin saber que o a quien cortaba, a su lado Grimmjow le seguía haciendo lo mismo. El rojo tiño su campo de visión: los enemigos con sus armaduras escarlata, el amanecer y sus colores anaranjados y el rojo intenso de la sangre. Los cuerpos se apelotonaban en el suelo y impedían al caballo moverse con comodidad asique decidió bajar. Ya había visto a Tensa a unos metros delante combatiendo al lado de Ogichi con su armadura blanca brillante que resplandecía sobre el rojo.

Se agacho esquivando un barrido de una espada mientras giraba sobre el talón y proyectaba su espada hacia delante atravesando de parte a parte el cuerpo. Avanzo un paso hacia Tensa y lanzo una patada, otro cuerpo rojo choco con el suelo, le clavo la espada sin piedad. Otro paso…

Grimmjow por su parte había perdido de vista a Ichigo pero no se preocupo por él, le había visto luchar y sabia que sobreviviría a aquello si duraba poco la batalla. Busco con la mirada a Aizen entre el caos de gente y estandartes, estaba en la otra punta del campo pero azuzo a su caballo y fue avanzando hacia él. Si caía el general caía el ejercito.

Ogichi y Tensa peleaban codo con codo rodeados de enemigos azules, uno se adelanto intentando atacar a Ogichi. Tensa tiro de él y giraron, la cabeza del soldado rodó por el suelo. Escucho un golpe a su espalda mientras otro caía derrotado bajo la espada de Ogichi se miraron fijamente durante un rato y luego sonriendo y espalda contra espalda volvieron a la carga.

El sol ascendió por el cielo mientras ambos ejércitos se enfrentaban. La verde y fresca hierba se fue tiñendo de rojo y cadáveres mientras, los que aun seguían vivos les ignoraban y pisoteaban en un intento de ganar espacio. El ritmo había decaído conforme el cansancio aumentaba, la sangre del enemigo se mezclaba con el sudor en la ropa creando una costra dura. No durarían mucho mas, aquello tenía que acabar algún día y rogaban al cielo en una súplica desesperada por acabar con aquella batalla sin sentido.

De repente un cuerno sonó en la lejanía. La nota no era la grabe de los anteriores, era aguda, clara y nítida. Los ejércitos se pararon al mismo tiempo intentando identificar de donde venia o cual de los dos bandos era el que se rendía. Una bandera negra ondeaba en la parte alta del valle donde se encontraba reunida una comitiva portando un palanquín. Los murmullos estallaron entre los soldados repentinamente alarmados. El escudo era el del emperador.

Todos cayeron de rodillas inmediatamente a excepción de Byakuya y Aizen que permanecieron de pie uno al lado del otro con la espada en alto. Un mensajero monto a caballo y bajo por la ladera dirigiéndose al campo de batalla. Al llegar entrego un pergamino a Aizen y otro a su hermano. El ejercito guardaba silencio aun arrodillado. Entonces ambos se dirigieron hacia la comitiva acompañados de sus respectivos generales. El ejercito aguardó.

La comitiva había montado una carpa y en el suelo se apreciaban alfombras y cojines. Un hombre muy mayor con una larga barba trenzada descansaba entre ellos y esperaba a que tomasen sus respectivos puestos. Estaba enfermo. Se podía apreciar por la palidez de su cara y por el trabajo que le costaba respirar.

Los dos hermanos se situaron al borde de la carpa y realizaron una profunda y solemne reverencia aunque la suciedad en su ropa y la sangre les hacía parecer irreverentes. Luego se sentaron rígidamente en frente del anciano.

Los ojos de este viajaron de uno a otro inspeccionándole lentamente, luego se intento incorporar.

-¿Se puede saber porque una pelea entre mis dos hijos provoca semejante guerra civil?- Byakuya se removió inquieto.

-…Padre tengo grandes sospechas de que fue mi querido hermano quien os enveneno- la acusación fue lanzada al aire.

-Eso ya lo sé- respondió quitándole importancia - pero te envié aquí para que intentases que se disculpara no para que provocases una guerra civil.

El silencio se había extendido mientras todo el mundo asimilaba la noticia. Los cuatro generales no sabían que pensar. Habían sido manipulados sin saberlo. Ichigo flipaba ¿es que al viejo no le importaba morir?. Aizen por su parte estaba pálido.

-Yo… lo lamento señor…pero él no quiso asumir la culpa- respondió Byakuya vacilante. Yamamoto miro a Aizen y este se encogió sobre su asiento.

-Bueno entonces no se puede hacer nada- cerro los ojos y elevo la voz- Aizen a partir de este momento ya no eres mi hijo, te desheredo y quedas desterrado de este pacifico país, Byakuya por tu lealtad y ayuda a tu padre ocuparas el cargo de tu hermano como heredero del país-

Aizen no reaccionaba, aquello no le podía estar pasando. Era simplemente imposible, el plan era perfecto, no tenia fallos, ¿cómo podía haber pasado? Levanto la mirada con la cara roja de furia y el odio en la mirada. Le mataría.

Desenfundo su espada en dos segundos y arremetió contra su padre, con la locura pintada en su cara. El siguiente seria Byakuya y entonces seria rey. Todo era tan sencillo.

Sin embargo una espada se interpuso entre la cabeza de su padre y su muerte. Tensa a su lado sostenía una espada y le miraba con cara de asco. A él, el futuro emperador de Japón. Algo iba mal, Tensa era su aliado, no le traicionaría.

Y entonces dudo.

Y la espada le atravesó el corazón y le condujo a la muerte. Fue rápida y casi indolora, el mundo se fue apagando y perdiendo sus tonalidades a medida que él se desangraba. Lo último que percibió del mundo fue a su padre bebiendo sake y a su hermano con la espada roja en la mano.

.

.

.

Ichigo tenía ganas de vomitar, el cuerpo seguía tendido en el suelo derramando sangre mientras Byakuya y su padre seguían conversando. Dos hombres llegaron cogieron el cuerpo y lo arrastraron fuera. El resto seguía hablando como si nada hubiese pasado.

¿Aquello significaba la muerte?¿la indiferencia total? Su estomago seguía revuelto.

Tensa se acerco hacia él y le apretó el hombro, Grimmjow le agarro la mano. Es verdad les tenia a ellos. El no acabaría así.

-…Señor Ogichi por favor acércate- pidió el emperador al albino.

Este se acerco temeroso, sabía lo que pasaría. El había colaborado con el traidor y por lo tanto merecería un castigo.

-¿Tiene algo que decir?- pregunto este mirándole a los ojos.

-…no- que se supondría que diría en aquella situación "lo siento por intentar un golpe de estado e intentar matarle seamos amigos vale" "y que mas idiota".

- Entonces le condeno a practicarse el sepukku- .Ogichi asintió sin replicar, ya se lo esperaba. Había tenido una buena vida y al final había encontrado algo que mereciese la pena. Aunque no se le permitía disfrutar de ello, Miro a Tensa que le miraba horrorizado.

- …Mi señor no podría usted…-Empezó a decir Tensa, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por el emperador y una mano levantada.

- no le he pedido que hablase, señor Tensa, me ha salvado la vida pero eso no me hace olvidar su ayuda a mi hijo, por lo tanto a usted no le castigare pero no quiero volver a verlo- luego se dirigió a Grimmjow

- En cuanto a usted señor Grimmjow por su ayuda incondicional me gustaría recompensarle, pídame lo que quiera y …-

Tensa rompió en llanto aunque fue ignorado por todo el mundo, Ogichi sonrió apenado e intento consolarle. Tensa rápidamente le envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Ichigo miraba la escena conmovido y al fin entendiendo lo que pasaba. Quiso salvar a Ogichi, no le gustaba ver a su hermano así. Aunque seguía sin entender que había visto su hermano en el.

Tiro de la manga de Grimmjow haciendo que este se inclinase y le susurro algo en la oreja. Grimmjow izo una mueca.

-¿Estás seguro?- Ichigo asintió. Grimmjow empezó a pensar, luego sonrió.

-¿ Y qué me das a cambio?-

El peli naranja bufo y volvió a susurrarle en el oído. Grimmjow escuchaba con atención. Con mucha atención Luego se separaron.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto si creérselo. Ichigo asintió rojo como un tomate.

- Vale-dijo entusiasmado, luego se dirigió al emperador que le miraba divertido.

- Ya sé lo que quiero- dijo sin respeto alguno- quiero que la sentencia de Ogichi sea derogada y que se le restituya en su puesto-

El emperador frunció el ceño. Mientras Ogichi le miraba como si hubiese visto un perro verde.

-¿Estáis seguro? Es vuestro enemigo-

Grimmjow miro a Ichigo fijamente y se relamió. Ichigo enrojeció aun mas.

-Si estoy completamente seguro-

-Bueno pues que así sea, ahora retiraros-

.

.

.

Los cuatros bajaron juntos por la ladera. Tensa miraba a Grimmjow como a un dios. Lentamente se fue acercando a él.

-Em.… gracias por lo que has hecho, por cierto ¿Quién eres?- Grimmjow se detuvo.

-Grimmjow Jearjejaques, futuro shogun y amo de Ichigo- dijo agarrando al susodicho y acercándole a él. Ichigo enrojeció

- ¡Pero qué dices idiota!- empezó Ichigo.

Su hermano le miro divertido, estaba claro que se llevaban bien o Ichigo ya le habría partido la cara

-¿y tú?-continuo el futuro Shogun-¿te pareces a él?

- Yo soy Tensa, su hermano, y mascota de Ogichi- dijo atrayéndole el también hacia sí posesivamente y empezando una interesante conversación con el peli azul sobre las diversas formas en que ya lo habían hecho con sus respectivos.

Pero Ogichi que acababa de volver a la vida, no se entero de las risas de Grimmjow, ni del sonrojo de Ichigo, ni siquiera de los comentarios subidos de tono de Tensa explicando sus momentos de intimidad con todo lujo de detalles, simplemente devolvió el abrazo en torno a su cintura sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo feliz.

Ya se encargaría luego de matar de abstinencia a su mascota

* * *

><p>Weno muchas gracias por el apoyo en mi primer fic en serio, gracias a todos los que lo habeis leido y dejado Reviews realmente motivan.<p>

Un beso muy fuete a todos. n.n


End file.
